Anything Goes
by BlueStarburst
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are caught by the police and are being forced to go to Shikon High, a correctional facility for juvinals, but what happens when they become roomates. InuKag, MirSan. I know this summary is bad but give me a break HEY IM BACK
1. Chapter 1 Damn the Law

Hey everybody this is my first fanfic so I know it's gonna suck. So send me any ideas that you might have. Thankies ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter 1-Damn the Law  
  
The night was peaceful in the small town and the only thing that could be seen was the streetlights that illuminated only small parts of the road.  
  
"FUCK OFF!" a girl with long black hair riding motorcycle screamed to the cops that were right on her tail. In an instant the calm quit night was shattered as two motorcycles flew down the street with almost ten cop cars speeding right behind them. The sirens and lights of the cop cars filled the night as almost everyone in the town was woken up by the loud noise.  
  
After about another five minuets the girl looked back to see that two more cop cars joined the chase. 'Damn I thought that at least one would give up by now' she looked over to the biker next to her who was wearing a black helmet and was riding an all silver racing bike. 'Damn him and his ego' she thought as she sped her bike up even more 'this is all his fault that I'm in this mess in the first place'.  
  
The biker with the black helmet was starting to get annoyed by the multiplying cops so he took of his helmet revealing long silver hair and dog-ears at the top of his head. He looked back at the cops again but this time he chucked his helmet at one of cop cars windshield, the whole windshield cracked and bits of glass flew everywhere but it didn't completely break making it impossible for the cop to see anything, the car started to swerve off the road and collided with another cop car. Through one of his rear view mirrors the guy on the motorcycle could see the cops run out of the cars quickly before both cars exploded. 'Too bad they didn't die' he thought, he looked over to the girl on the bike next to him.  
  
"Hey bitch," he growled  
  
"My names Kagome you bastard" she was getting annoyed by him already and he only said two words to her  
  
"Don't tell me your gonna drop out of the race already" he asked  
  
"The day hell freezes over," she yelled  
  
"Good" he said, "because I want to see the look on your face when I beat you" with this said he started speeding up to pass her  
  
"Inuyasha you asshole get back hear" she said tying to match his speed "Be sure to wear a sweater when you go back to hell wench" He said as they turned a sharp corner to reveal a road blockade of cop cars that was coincidentally about two feet in front of the finish line which was the town border line.  
  
"How convenient" he sarcastically said to himself. Both bikers were quickly trying to form a plan as to how to get past the border of cars  
  
Bang  
  
'Shit they put spikes out' the silver haired hanyo quickly put on the breaks as he skidded into a cop car, which completely stopped his acceleration forward.  
  
The girl on the other hand almost swerved out of control completely when the tires blew out, that's when she had an idea. Instead of slowing down which is what any sane person would have done she sped up as much as possible tying to control the swerving motorcycle as much as possible. She was heading straight forward into a cop car that was set off on the side of the road it was the only car that had the front hood facing her. It looked like she was going to crash head on into the car, that's when she popped her front wheel up into wheelie and used the car hood as a ramp, she completely wrecked the front of the car but it gave her enough air to make it over the barrier and the finish line.  
  
When the bike landed it stayed up for about four seconds before she lost control and it fell on its side with her leg trapped under it. The bike skidded a couple of feet more before it stopped. She tried to push the bike off her but it was to heavy so she just gave up.  
  
"Oh great now I'm gonna get arrested... again" she could already hear her mother screaming her head off at her  
  
She didn't have to wait much longer before the cops came with two paramedics and a stretcher. The police lifted the motorcycle off of her and picked her up and put her onto the stretcher. She tried her hardest not to scream out in pain from which her leg was causing her every time they moved her.  
  
The paramedics quickly pushed her over to the ambulance, which was near where about six police officers were trying to get Inuyasha to the ground to arrest him. Kagome saw his struggling and slightly sat up to get a better look, she saw a police officer run over with a needle in his hand. She didn't know what the hell was in the needle but the police officer stuck it in Inuyasha's neck before he was thrown to the ground. After a few seconds his strength started to decrease, Kagome realized that what was in the needle was some kind of drug to put him asleep.  
  
"Sweet dreams Inuyasha" Kagome yelled out before the paramedics made her lay back down and push her into the ambulance.  
  
"Shut the hell up bitch" was all she heard before the ambulance doors were slammed shut. 


	2. Chapter 2 New Friends Old Enemies

Hey I actually got reviews sweet Anyway I figured out why I couldn't get anonymous reviews it took me an hour to figure out that I had to click a button, me and technology don't mix, sorry it took me so long to update but I had a ton of tests this week, I swear teachers plan to give tests out all at once. Oh Well back to the fic  
  
Disclaimer: I don' t own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter 2-New Friends Old Enemies  
  
The ambulance had just arrived at the hospital and the paramedics were taking Kagome out of the back and quickly pushing her into the emergency room.  
  
"Hey assholes if you haven't noticed but my leg is bleeding," Kagome yelled as the paramedics were pushing her down the hall "You think you could go any faster I think that old guy in the walker just passed us"  
  
She had been ranting and yelling about anything and every thing she could throughout the entire ride there and the two paramedics were getting quit annoyed by it. "Shut the hell up" the one with the glasses yelled at her as they stopped the stretcher in the middle of the hall.  
  
"Hey that's harassment of a patient!" Kagome yelled while sitting up, she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him a little closer "maybe you can get something to stop the bleeding in my leg instead of wanting to try and kill me"  
  
She let go of his collar and he looked as if her wanted to beat her senseless but his caught on a cart that they had stopped by that had a bunch of towels and a bottle of rubbing alcohol on it. He smiled as he grabbed a handful of towels and poured half the bottle of rubbing alcohol onto them, he then quickly put the towels on her leg and pushed on her leg as compression. Kagome eyes shot wide as the pain and throbbing in her leg increased by ten she clenched her teeth together and fell back on the bed as the paramedics made their way back down the hall 'that shut her up' the paramedic thought as they pushed her into a room filled with hospital equipment and another bed which they quickly put her onto and left with the stretcher.  
  
"Hey Frank you want to go get some coffee" the paramedic who was silent the whole time asked the one with the glasses "Yeah sure, I think I need an aspirin that fucking bitch gave me a headache" he said as they were leaving the room only for the doors to be opened again as two nurses came in followed by a doctor.  
  
Kagome slightly sat up to look at her leg and was amazed to see the once white towels that had just been put on her leg were already a deep crimson red. A nurse pushed her back down as the other one took the towels off her leg and looked at them quizzically. "Why are these hear?" she mumbled to herself as she took a pair of scissors and cut open the leg part of Kagome's pants enough to see the gash that went up her leg.  
  
The doctor came over and looked at the leg "oh my..." he was cut off as the nurse handed him a needle, he took it and looked back down at the gash "Alright hold her down" he said  
  
Kagome looked up to see why there was the need for restraint and saw the doctor holding a needle upside down as he pushed the needle allowing a small amount of the liquid and any air that was in there out. Kagome immediately stiffened up, if there was one thing she couldn't stand it was needles. Before the nurses could properly hold her down Kagome got out of there grasp and tried to make a break for the door, she didn't do so much as lift her butt up off of the bed before the doctor tried to push her back down Kagome got one punch on him before the nurses grabbed her and laid her back down on the bed. The doctor straightened his jaw back into place then quickly grabbed the needle and put it into the gash in her leg. Shooting pain went through her leg, Kagome clenched her teeth and shut her eyes tight as he finished putting the sedative into the gash.  
  
The nurses could tell her strength was diminishing "why the hell did you put it into the cut?" she asked "What the hell's the matter with you?"  
  
"It lets the sedative work through your system faster" The doctor said while putting the used needle in a medical safety box for used needles.  
  
"How would you feel if I shoved ...a needle into your leg ......you ......ass...hole?" Kagome's strength decreased and the nurses soon let go and Kagome fell into a dream like state.  
  
(One Week Later)  
  
The front door to the Kagome's house opened quickly and banged against the wall as Kagome, still on crutches, walked into the house with her mother right behind her. They had just gotten back from court. Her mother shut the door and as soon as she did Kagome threw her crutches into the other side of the room.  
  
"They can't fucking do this to me!" Kagome yelled as she sat down and started to take off the cast on her leg (she is wearing one of those soft casts that you can Velcro on, I don't know if they have a certain name or not). "It's the middle of the summer and they want me to go for a whole school year to this stupid thing"  
  
Her mother looked at the crutches in the corner then to Kagome, "One, don't use that language in this house, Souta might hear you. Two, you should be wearing that cast for at least a month, it has only been a few days the doctor said..."  
  
"Mom you know as well as I do that the same damn rules don't apply to me. You know I'm a miko, and that I can heal faster than normal people." Kagome threw her cast to the other side of the room to show that her leg was wrapped up. Kagome stood up to prove that she was fine but in her head she was thinking 'Damn this really hurts, holy shit'  
  
"Still you should learn to follow the rules, which brings me to my third point, the whole reason that your going to Shikon High Juvenile Correctional Institution is because you can't follow the rules, I swear you have broken every set of laws in this city."  
  
"That is not true," Kagome pointed a finger at her mother, "I have not committed arson yet"  
  
Her mother just put her hand to her forehead and started for the stairs. "I'm going to rest in my room" she started to climb the stairs "Start packing, your leaving tomorrow" her voice faded slightly as she went further down the hallway.  
  
"Tomorrow?" Kagome looked completely shocked that it was so soon, but I guess that's what she gets for falling asleep at her own court session. "Oh man I'm screwed" she said falling backwards onto the couch.  
  
(The Next Day)  
  
The bus to the 'school' had arrived and Kagome was getting onto the bus with much difficulty, trying to walk up the stairs with her crutches. Somehow her mother had gotten her to use them, but Kagome knew that as soon as she got to this place that it would be good bye crutches.  
  
When she finally got on she made her way to a seat and threw her stuff and crutches into the overhead space, making sure that she kept the bag with her cd player, cd's, and sketch pad. There were two seats to a row so Kagome sat next to the window and put her small book bag on the seat next to her. The bus closed the doors and started to drive off.  
  
Kagome looked around the bus and noticed that there weren't that many people on. Some looked like they were in a gang like one guy with blue hair and black tipped spikes had like five earrings on each ear and a nose ring between his nostrils who was wearing black baggy clothes, and some looked innocent like one guy who had black nicely combed hair, kind of pail, was wearing a nice shirt and pants and looked more on the scarred side than the other guy. There was about four other people on the bus but that was it.  
  
Kagome tried to get comfortable in her seat that was hard as a rock. When she finally found a suitable position she took out her cd player and put in her Linkin Park cd in.  
  
It was about twenty minuets later when the bus stopped again. This time more people got on. Now the bus looked as if it had about twelve people on it. When everybody was on the bus closed its doors and went off again.  
  
One person came up to the row of seats that Kagome was in and asked her something although Kagome could only see her mouth moving 'oh no I've gone deaf' Kagome thought before she realized that she still had her headphones on.  
  
She took her headphones off and looked back up at the person "What?"  
  
"I was wondering if I could sit hear" she asked  
  
Kagome looked at her for a moment. The girl had black straight hair and pink eye shadow and was wearing faded jeans with a dark blue shirt that said If you can't beat them injure 'em.  
  
"Sure" Kagome said taking her book bag off the seat next to her and putting it between her legs. The girl put her stuff in the overhead space and sat down.  
  
"Thanks, by the way my names Sango" She said  
  
Kagome just looked over at her "Kagome"  
  
About a minuet of silence went by before Sango noticed Kagome's leg. "So how did that happen?" she asked pointing to Kagome's leg.  
  
"The damn law got in my way during a race"  
  
"What do you race?"  
  
"Motorcycles mostly"  
  
"Cool I have one too, so is that how you got caught?"  
  
"Yep, so what did you do to get caught?"  
  
"First or second time?" she said with a slight laugh  
  
"You were here more than once?" Kagome asked, "What the hell did you do?"  
  
"The first time was for GTA (Grand Theft Auto) and the second time was for crushing a cop car with the monster truck I boosted"  
  
All Kagome could do was stare "Holy shit you stole a monster truck"  
  
"It was a dare but the crushing of the cop car was my idea" Sango stated.  
  
"Aw man," Kagome started, "I always wanted to stealing a monster truck, how did ya do it?"  
  
Sango sweat dropped "You really want to know?" she thought Kagome was kidding.  
  
"Yeah why wouldn't I it sounds like it was fun"  
  
"Oh yeah especially when I was going over that cop car, that got rid of a lot of built up frustration over the years and..." They went on talking for most of the bus ride about favorite songs, favorite bands, favorite cars, est.  
  
By the time that they got the school Kagome was sleeping with the side of her head resting on the window. Sango on the other hand was getting her stuff out of the overhead when somebody bumped into her which caused her to drop her bag on Kagome's leg. In an instant Kagome shot wide awake screaming.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" A few people stopped to stare at her but quickly started to move again.  
  
"Oh shit" Sango did not like where this was going  
  
"What the hell was that?" Kagome asked through her clenched teeth  
  
"Heh Heh sorry, dropped my bag" Sango said while carefully regaining her bag. Kagome put herself back together and got up as well as claimed her bag.  
  
When Kagome got off the bus and saw Shikon High it was a lot different then what she thought it would be. There was the main gate behind her that had security gates and directly in front of her was a three story building and to each side of that building were two eight story buildings. Everything was made of white brick and the grass looked like it was taken care of by professionals.  
  
'Did I get on the wrong bus and come to some luxury resort' Kagome thought while people were walking around here trying to get their stuff together. Kagome then noticed Sango.  
  
"Hey Sango" Kagome yelled. Sango saw her and walked up to her.  
  
"Hey do you need help with that?" Sango asked referring to the fact that Kagome had on a book bag and was caring a medium seized duffle bag while trying to hold onto her crutches.  
  
"Nope I'm fine" Kagome shook her head "But do you know were I can find out were my room is?"  
  
"Sure I have to go there myself"  
  
They walked to small building that was at the side of the campus. The sign next to it said 'Main Office'. They walked in and saw that it was pretty small, there was a small desk with a secretary behind it, there was a couch across from that and there was a door on the other side of the room.  
  
Kagome and Sango walked up to the secretary who was a male with short brown hair and wore glasses as he typed fiercely away at the computer. "Hey can you help us?" Sango asked but he didn't make any motion that he heard her, he just kept typing away. "Hey" Sango tried again but no response.  
  
"Hey listen already" Kagome said while putting her hand in front of the screen. He then looked up at them as if he just realized they got there.  
  
"My I help you?" he asked  
  
"Yeah can you tell us where our rooms are?" Sango replied  
  
"Student Id badges?" he asked looking back at the computer. They both handed them the badges that they got in the mail and he found them in an instant. "Yes you are in the same room you were staying in last time, room 135C," he said to Sango as he gave her back her Id card. "And you are in room 234D" he said to Kagome while giving her back her Id card.  
  
Kagome and Sango stepped off to the side a little bit as the guy went back to his tying.  
  
"This sucks I was hoping to be in the same room as you" Kagome said looking a little down.  
  
"Yeah same hear but now I'm stuck with that annoying hentai again" Sango looked down as well, that's when she saw Kagome's crutches. "Hey I have an idea" she said with a smile  
  
"Oh no I'm not going to play the helpless person on crutches" Kagome said while slowly backing away  
  
"Okay Plan B then"  
  
The secretary was typing away as usual until something whacked him in the back of the head and he went unconscious.  
  
"That's Plan B" Sango said giving Kagome back one of her crutches. 'I wonder why I didn't think of that' Kagome thought as she watched Sango change the room numbers so that Kagome was in her dorm. Then they quickly sneaked out before the guy regained consciousness.  
  
While they were walking back to their new dorms they both burst out laughing at what happened. When their laughing had subsided a little Kagome stared to wonder something.  
  
"Hey Sango if there was already somebody rooming with you doesn't that mean that there are no more rooms?"  
  
"No there are four people to a dorm so it will be just the three of us" Sango stated before they started to laugh again.  
  
They had just gotten to the door and Sango pulled out the Id badge that acted as a key. She slid it through the lock and opened the door. They both walked in to see that somebody was on the couch watching TV. When he turned around to see who was there amber eyes met blue eyes. Then they both yelled at the same time  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
  
Well that's the end of chapter 2 and it is about 1:03, I hope that you are all happy that I wrote a longer chapter. This was an exciting day first I had a Spanish test, then my baseball game was cancelled and I had no ride home so I had to walk. Then I came home had microwaveable macaroni and cheese and wrote this entire fanfic chapter for you guys.(headache is starting from thinking about it all) But hey I'm still in high spirits............awww who am I kidding, I'm going to bed.  
  
More Reviews= More Chapters 


	3. Chapter 3 Let The Games Begin

Sorry for the long wait.  
  
Hey thanks to everyone who reviewed (does happy dance) I never thought I was going to get this many reviews. Thanks again.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Miller Light beer or the movie The Thirteenth Warrior  
  
Chapter 3-Let The Games Begin  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HEAR?" both Inuyasha and Kagome yelled at the same time.  
  
"Damn it I thought I finally got you out of my fuckin' life" Kagome said, throwing her bag to the ground.  
  
Inuyasha got up from the couch and walked over to the girls still at the doorway "Then why don't you do both of us a favor and you get the hell out of my dorm" he said while picking up her stuff and tossing them at her. They both ducked as it flew out into the hallway.  
  
Kagome quickly whipped around at Inuyasha "You touch my fucking stuff again and I'll rip your damn ears out a your head you goddamn mutt!"  
  
"What did you call me bitch!"  
  
"I haven't even ripped your ears out yet and you're already deaf!"  
  
"Fucking wench!"  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Jackass!"  
  
"My beautiful Sango you came back to me!" both Inuyasha and Kagome stopped their fighting to see a guy standing in the doorway behind Sango. He had short black hair that was in a small ponytail he was smiling and wore black baggy jeans with a dark purple shirt. Sango and Inuyasha each had an annoyed look on their faces. Kagome on the other hand was wondering who he was. Sango's eyes widened and she quickly punched the guy in the head, which caused him to fall to the ground.  
  
"HENTAI, next time you say hi don't grab my ass!" Sango folded her arms.  
  
The guy suddenly stood up and had a serious expression on his face. "I am very sorry my dear Sango" he said this with a solemn voice, then he looked over at Kagome and before she knew it he was on one knee and holding her hand "Will you please bear my child?"  
  
Whack  
  
"You don't even know who she is yet you moron" She then grabbed all her stuff and dragged Kagome down a short hall to where there was a door on the left, right, and in front of them. Sango went into the door on the left and so did Kagome.  
  
When Kagome got inside she noticed the completely bare white walls, which was different for her because she was used to not seeing any part of her walls since they were covered with pictures and posters. To the left side was a bed with a small nightstand next to it and on the right was another bed with a nightstand next to it, in between the two beds there was a window. There was another door next to the one she just came through which she expected to be the closet.  
  
Sango just threw her stuff on the bed at the left side of the room and sat down on the bed. Kagome was going to do the same but realized she had no stuff to throw on the bed since her bag was still probably sitting out in the hall.  
  
'Damn you Inuyasha' Kagome thought as she walked over to the bed and laid down, not wanting to go back out there and run into Inuyasha. She wanted to quit thinking of him so she looked over at Sango who was just stating to open her bag. "Hey who was that guy anyway?"  
  
"Just the annoying hentai that has to live with us" Sango didn't even bother to look over at Kagome she just kept unpacking.  
  
"That's the hentai you were mumbling about earlier?"  
  
"Yep his name is Miroku and I had to live with him all by myself for about a half a year." Sango turned around to look at Kagome who now had her head dangling upside down while she was still on the bed "What about you an that hanyo guy?"  
  
Kagome flipped back over and sat up "You mean that jerk Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah him" Sango sat down on her bed and faced Kagome "How do you two know each other?"  
  
Kagome sighed "It's a long story that I don't want to talk about right now but basically what happened was that he found out that I also race motorcycles so he challenged me to a race, I accepted and now I'm hear." Kagome finished  
  
"From what I heard back there it sounds like you guys get along great" Sango sarcastically remarked referring to when they walked inside, she then returning to her previous work of unpacking. Kagome was going to go get her bag but decided it would be easier with out her soft cast. Kagome had taken it off and was feeling her circulation come back when Sango noticed the cast on the floor.  
  
"I'm not a doctor but aren't you supposed to be wearing that?"  
  
"Nope my mom made me, I'm fine with out it" Kagome stood up  
  
"What about on the bus when I dropped my bag on your leg?"  
  
"Alright so it's not completely healed but it's good enough" Kagome said walking out the door and down the short hall. Upon walking into the living room Kagome took note on where things were there was a couch on her left with its back towards her, and a cheap TV sitting on a table in front of that. Straight ahead was the front door. Down and to her right was the kitchen. She also took note to the two bums sitting in front of the TV playing video games.  
  
Kagome got her bag from the hall and walked back into the bedroom, she put her bag on the bed and looked over at Sango who had a million posters on her bed. "What are the posters of?"  
  
"Just favorite skaters and bands mostly, but some of animes" Sango started putting them up.  
  
"I'll help" Kagome walked over and grabbed a poster and some tape. They talked about posters and stuff they owned while they finished unpacking their things. By the time they were done it was 9:00 and the whole room was filled with posters and all their clothes and things were put away. 'Well this is the cleanest it will ever be' Kagome thought.  
  
"Hey want to go watch some TV" Sango asked walking towards the door. Kagome followed her but when they got to the living room they found the guy's eyes glued to the TV as they watched some show.  
  
"Well that sucks" Sango thought out loud  
  
"I think I have an idea," Kagome said. Sango, being all for it, listened in to what she said.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha were completely zoned out of everything except for the TV. That was when Sango came out of nowhere and sat on Miroku's lap "So what you watchn'" she asked like it was no big deal.  
  
Kagome on the other hand was sneaking behind the couch with some rope that she had used to tie her roller blades together with. She silently tied the boy's wrists together hoping that Inuyasha wouldn't notice but he was too into the movie to notice anything going around in the outside world.  
  
Miroku on the other hand was completely lost although he did like the closeness he still had no idea what came over her. "Uh were watchn' The Thirteenth Warrior" he said slowly his attention now fully averted to Sango's chest, she noticed this and would have slapped him by now if it wasn't for Kagome's plan.  
  
Kagome was finished and quickly snuck away, Sango noticed and wrapped things up. "Ok just was wondering" she then got up and walked off. For about a minute he thought about what happened but then went back to the movie.  
  
A minute later Sango went to the front door and opened it "OH MY GOD THERE ARE WOMEN STREAKING DOWN THE HALLS" she screamed. Immediately without looking Miroku jumped out of his seat and ran to the door, nothing was going to stop him not even the fact that Inuyasha was tied to his wrist. So Miroku dragged the still zoned out hanyo out the door with him and his only thoughts were 'hey why's the TV getting smaller'.  
  
Once they were outside Sango slammed the door shut and went to sit on the couch with Kagome who was already laughing at the boys stupidity. Sango joined in too, until the door flew open causing the key lock to fly off. "You are so fucking dead!" he yelled and started running after Kagome. Miroku just walked back in looking disappointed when he almost got ran over by Kagome and Inuyasha. He decided to get in a safer spot and the only one was a seat right next to Sango on the couch. He sat down and lasted all but five minutes "Miroku you damn hentai!" Sango and Miroku then also joined the chaotic chase as Sango tried to beat the living day lights out of Miroku.  
  
About twenty minutes later Kagome laid sprawled out on the couch, Inuyasha laid face first on the floor where he tripped on the edge of the carpet and fell, Sango sat on the floor with her back leaning against the wall with her feet straight out looking very pleased with herself, and Miroku laid not too far away unconscious with his head filled with many bumps and bruises.  
  
Kagome was beginning to feel thirsty so she got up to go to the kitchen. That's when Inuyasha flipped over onto his back to get up but he flipped himself right in Kagome's way so she tripped over him and landed right on top of him, their faces only inches apart as they stared into each others eyes. Kagome's scent completely filled his senses and he was feeling kind of light headed that was when logic bumped its way back into his head.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing bitch!" yelled and sat up leaving Kagome to fall to the floor.  
  
"What do you mean it was your fault you tripped me" she defended  
  
"You should have been watching where you were goin' then," he said. Kagome just put a hand to his chest, he looked down at it as blue light started to emit from it before there was a bright flash and Inuyasha was pushed back into the ground.  
  
"Sit boy" she said as she got up and walked back into the kitchen to get a drink. Inuyasha though got back up quickly  
  
"Don't you walk away like your better than me!" he yelled  
  
"I can't help it if I am" she replied from inside the kitchen "besides anyone is better than a hanyou" This got him pissed.  
  
"You bitch I...I..." he was trying to thinking of something to say, "I...I challenge you" he finished  
  
Kagome came back out of the kitchen with a what-the-hell-are-you-talking- about looks. "What?"  
  
"I challenge you to a contest and if I win you have to declare that I am the best and you have to do everything I say with no arguing" Inuyasha smirked  
  
Kagome thought about this for a while "If I win I am declared the best and you will do whatever I say without arguing." She held out her hand to shake on it and Inuyasha gladly excepted as he shook her hand, their hands stayed where they were and they were staring each other down.  
  
"You know if you're going to get going with this your going to have to let go of each others hand." Sango said from the other side of the room.  
  
"You heard us" Kagome walked back over to the couch while Inuyasha walked back into the hall and took a right.  
  
"Yeah I'm only on the other side of the room" Sango stood up and also walked over to the couch. That's when Inuyasha returned with a big duffle bag in his hand. He then opened it and pulled out four six pack cases of Miller Light.  
  
Right then and there, if Inuyasha wasn't her mortal enemy, she would have hugged him. "The contest is to be the first one through two six packs without passing out or throwin' up" he said "think you can handle it?" looking over at Kagome  
  
"Are you kiddin' me this is already won" she grabbed a beer "so what are the rules?"  
  
Inuyasha grabbed a beer and opened it "Anything goes" he said as he took a huge gulp. 'This is going to be a long night' Sango thought.

Sorry about such a long update school, baseball and karate have been a real pain in the ass lately but it's okay school is out in three in a half weeks and I'll be able to write a lot more then.  
  
Thanks for so many reviews, Arigato   
  
Please Review 


	4. Chapter 4 The Video

Damn it, finals are this week I don't know the first thing about anything in any of my class. Oh well, guess that's what I get for sleeping in almost every class, cheating, and never doing my homework.  
  
Don't worry though, I won't stop writing but it may take some time to update now and then.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews, I can't believe that I already got 30 reviews also I promise that when I get 50 reviews I will put up two chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sierra Mist  
  
Enough procrastinating on to the fic  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
Video mode  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Videos

The room was cast in darkness, the shades were drawn closed and the door was shut. Everything was silent except for the sound of light breathing that came from a seemingly dead Kagome lying on her new bed. She was still in her clothes from the day before.  
  
Sango walked in and looked at the sleeping form of her new friend. She sighed and walked past Kagome who was muttering something in her sleep but Sango couldn't understand a single word. Sango headed for the windows and quickly opened the blinds  
  
"MY EYES THEY BURN!" Kagome yelled as the afternoon sunlight came through. She quickly hid her head under the blankets intending to go back to sleep instead Sango threw the sheets off her head.  
  
"Come on wake up!" Sango shook her. Then Kagome finally seemed to notice another person in the room.  
  
"Oh hey Sango" Kagome sounded very sleepy "Do you know the blinds are open?"  
  
"Yeah I know I opened them"  
  
"Why did you...ugh...what the hell" Kagome tried to sit up but a fell back down in pain. She held her head hoping it will make the throbbing headache go away.  
  
"I opened the blinds because it's 4:00 in the after noon, and I need someone to talk to" Sango said while going threw her side table drawer that was next to her bed.  
  
"Yeah but why do I feel like I've been drinking nonstop through out the whole night?"  
  
"Because you have been drinking nonstop through out the whole night" Sango handed Kagome two pills "This should help with the hang over but you have to go get a glass of water with it" Sango then left the room leaving Kagome to fall out of bed herself, which she did perfectly.  
  
"Ow" She said as her head came in contact with the floor, increasing the headache that she just recently obtained. She didn't think she would ever get herself back up again until she lifted her head and saw one of her crutches lying on the floor about five feet away. She rolled over to it and used that to push her self back onto her feet.  
  
Kagome walked out of the room and started heading for the kitchen. It took her a long time to get there, she walked into the couch and a wall and it didn't look like she could walk a straight line if her life deepened on it. She finally reached the kitchen and got some water after searching through some cabinets for a glass. She quickly swallowed the pills that were still in her hand and took a big gulp of water not caring that some of it dribble down her chin.  
  
Kagome walked back into the living room, holding her head, and sat next Sango on the couch who was watching TV with amusement all over her face.  
  
"Glad to see somebody's happy" Kagome remarked sarcastically  
  
"Sorry, but you have to admit last night was funny as hell" Sango grinned  
  
"Good, then you can fill me in on what the fuck happened" Kagome took her hand off her head as the headache she had just a few minutes ago started to subside 'damn that stuff is fast' Kagome thought 'I wonder where Sango got that shit'  
  
"You mean you don't remember anything" Sango turned her attention away from the TV to look at Kagome. Her grin replaced with confusion.  
  
"Only up to when me and Inuyasha had a few rounds but after that is kind of fuzzy"  
  
Sango then grinned again and pressed rewind on the remote "Well I guess that would happen to ya" Sango looked over at Kagome "since you did drink about four six-packs of beer by yourself"  
  
"So your saying I beat that son of a bitch" Kagome looked hopeful  
  
"No actually you passed out," Sango said flatly  
  
Kagome's grin fell "How the hell, I drank way more than that before" Kagome stood straight up with an I'm-going-to-kill-the-next-person-I-see look. Sango was starting to get pretty nervous.  
  
"Hey if you don't believe me then let's go to the tape" Sango defended as she pushed the play button causing the TV screen to turn black.  
  
"How did you get this on tape?" Kagome's anger suddenly seemed to vanish  
  
"Miroku woke up during your contest and grabbed his camera" Sango looked back at the TV "will you sit down already"  
  
Kagome quickly sat down, still watching the TV waiting for tape to start.  
  
The TV turned fuzzy before the first picture appeared, which was someone's foot. Then the camera started moving around making everything look blurry before it landed on two figures chugging beer at super natural speed.  
  
"Alright, go Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled from behind the camera  
  
"Come on Kagome your tied up with him" Sango said from somewhere in the background. The camera then switched over to her.  
  
"Hey Sango how much have they drinken already?" Miroku's disembodied voice asked from behind the camera  
  
"They both drank almost two full six-packs each"  
  
"OH GOD!" Miroku switched the camera back to the two competitors  
  
"What are you talking about that's not a lot of beer?"  
  
"I know but there isn't going to be any left for me"  
  
"Hey Miroku" Inuyasha said, he was now in the center of the camera and Miroku zoomed in on him  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Bring.... my bags...from.... the room .......out here" He said in between swigs. Miroku headed towards the bedroom and the camera went with him. You could see his feet on the bottom of the screen, then he turned a corner and looked at two huge green duffle bags. He tried to pick them up but they were too heavy so he settled on dragging them behind, you could hear Miroku mumbling about something as he entered into the living room.  
  
"God Damn Inuyasha, what the hell do you have in here?" Miroku dragged the bags in front of the couch he then fell backwards, the camera was now looking at the ceiling and you could hear somebody opening the bag  
  
"Holy Shit!" Miroku instantly sat up and the camera revealed that Sango was the one who opened the bag  
  
"What is it a bomb" Miroku said sarcastically  
  
"It's too beautiful for words," Sango said as she pulled out a six-pack. You could see the camera quickly move forward and look down and right there were twelve six-packs of beer fit into the duffle bag. Miroku went over to the other duffle bag and opened it to find only ten six-packs of beer but also six bottles of vodka.  
  
"Where the hell did you get all this shit Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he cradled a bottle of vodka with one hand.  
  
Inuyasha finished chugging the last of his beer at the same time as Kagome. They both finished and threw their bottles off to the side.  
  
"Damn it's a tie!" Kagome said  
  
"You stupid fucking bitch, that's where the reinforcements come in" Inuyasha said pointing to the bags  
  
"I thought you guys were only chug two cases?" Sango asked as she grabbed a bottle of vodka as well "And why the hell is there vodka?"  
  
"You don't think I'm going to tie with this wench do you" Inuyasha said as he cracked open another beer, that's when Kagome poured her whole bottle of beer over his head  
  
"Quit calln' me a wench you jackass" she said as she cracked open another beer  
  
"You bitch," he stood up as wiped off his face "I'm gonna-"  
  
"Hey Inuyasha can I have this?"  
  
"What?" Inuyasha's anger temporally forgotten as he looked at Miroku behind the camera  
  
"Can I have this?" He asked again  
  
"Yeah sure"  
  
"Alright!" the camera then started moving and then you could see Miroku as he put it on top of the TV, he sat back down on the floor and opened a bottle of vodka.  
  
"Now where was I?" Inuyasha turned back to Kagome  
  
"We were about to finish our contest" she tried to get him off the topic of him killing her  
  
"Oh yeah, your going down bitch" He grabbed his drink  
  
"Like hell I am" Kagome said  
  
"Hey I'm going to go put on some music," Sango said getting up and going into her and Kagome's bedroom  
  
"I'll come too" Kagome said, got up and followed Sango  
  
"Oh Come on we were just about to start again!" Inuyasha yelled back at Kagome "Damn women" He said to himself even though Miroku was there but he was too busy drinking his vodka to notice.  
  
That's when Inuyasha saw her beer and got an idea, he quickly pulled out something that was in a small plastic bag and poured it in her drink. Kagome and Sango walked back into the room just as Inuyasha put the stuff back into his pocket. Three Days Grace could be heard starting up in the background  
  
"You ready yet?" He smirked  
  
She eyed him cautiously before sitting down "Yeah whatever" she said pushing whatever bothered her about his smirk into the back of her mind.  
  
"GO ALREADY!" Miroku yelled putting the bottle down for only a short time  
  
And they were off  
  
Kagome stared at the screen for what Sango thought was forever  
  
"That son of a bitch" Kagome stood up and looked like she was about to kick some serious ass, most likely Inuyasha's "If it wasn't for him I would have won that damn contest, I'm gonna beat the fuckin' shit out of him!" She turned around to leave  
  
"Hey before you do, you might want to take a look at the rest of the tape" Sango said with amusement in her voice  
  
Kagome turned back around "What the hell are you talkin' about?"  
  
"Well if you sit your ass down I'll show you" Sango said and pushed the fast forward button. Kagome did so and watched the screen as she saw her and Inuyasha chugging down beer after beer in a matter of seconds as Miroku and Sango were helping themselves with the beer and vodka. Then she saw herself fall down and pass out as Inuyasha got up and did a happy dance around the whole room, this just pissed Kagome off even more.  
  
"Tell me again while I'm watching this?" Kagome tried to control her anger  
  
"Just keep watching"  
  
Then Inuyasha sat back down and started to chug a whole bottle of vodka, Sango was in the kitchen getting a Sierra Mist to mix with the vodka, Miroku was chugging down a beer, and Kagome was still passed out on the couch. That's when Sango pressed play.  
  
Inuyasha had just chucked away a can of beer and stood up and tried to walk but he was too woozy and fell back down on the couch "I'M BORED!" he yelled which scared the shit out of Sango  
  
"God damn Inuyasha you didn't' have to yell" Sango said  
  
"What the hellamI suppose to do inis damn place?" He slurred some words together  
  
"Well if you can't take one night here then your going to have one hell of a whole year" She said, she didn't drink as much as the guys did so she still had some sense of judgment  
  
"HEY LET'S GO WRECK SOMETIN'!" Miroku also got up but fell back down  
  
"ENOUGH WITH THE YELLING!" Sango yelled (Hypocrite)  
  
"Hey that's a great idea" Inuyasha looked over at Miroku "But what d'we wreck?" Inuyasha slowly stood up, this time he was successful in not falling down  
  
Miroku also got up and made his way back to their bedroom and after running into the walls five times and tripping over someone's bag he made it back into the living room carrying a bag and pulled out three cans of spray paint, he threw the rest over to Inuyasha  
  
"All right!" Inuyasha took the cans out as they headed for the door each slightly wobbling as they tried to walk a straight line  
  
"Wait how the hell did you two get all that shit past security?" Sango asked  
  
"Let's go" Miroku said as he left with Inuyasha through the already busted down door  
  
"WILL SOMEBODY ANSWER ME?!" Sango yelled  
  
Miroku then came back in and looked at Sango "Almost forgot da camera" he smiled as he got it and ran into the door frame, he stopped backed up then ran to catch up with Inuyasha. All you could hear in the background was Sango yelling her head off.  
  
The camera was moving all over the place as Miroku ran with it down the hall every once in a while the screen went to far over to the wall until you heard a thud, as Miroku ran into the wall, then the screen went back into the middle of the hall.  
  
He stopped as he saw Inuyasha conversing with the security guard at the door. Then Inuyasha shook the guards hand and motioned for Miroku to follow him outside.  
  
Suddenly the whole screen turned black but you could still hear voices "Shit I can't see anthin' outa this thing" Miroku whispered  
  
"Then push the damn night vision mode" Inuyasha whispered back  
  
"It doesn't have a damn night vision mode"  
  
"Yes it does it's right here" The screen then turned greenish as your able to make out two pairs of feet  
  
"How the hell did ya know?"  
  
"I see better at night then you can" the camera looked over at him and it made Inuyasha's eyes look even more eerie with the night vision mode on.  
  
"Hey how the hell did you know the guard back there"  
  
"We robbed a local drug store together a while back" Inuyasha whispered as he ran off.  
  
The screen then moved back and forth again until it ran into a wall  
  
"Shit that fuckn' hurt" Miroku said  
  
"Alright this buildn' willdo" Inuyasha said, ignoring Miroku's pain  
  
"Thanks for the concern" Miroku said as they both shook up their cans and started painting  
  
"Well that's about all they do for a long time" Sango said as she pressed fast forward and the tape showed as they were quickly running around doing as much damage as possible. Kagome counted about three walls or polls that Miroku smashed into in account for him not being able to see. Sango pressed play again but this time it was almost sunrise.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha it's all most daybreak" Miroku said as he turned the night vision off, since he could be able to see already  
  
"Hold on a second" Inuyasha said as he was finishing spraying something on behind the building  
  
"Come on already somebody's gonna see us"  
  
"Alright I'm coming" Inuyasha said as he came jogging from behind the building  
  
"What the heck were you doin'?"  
  
"Nothin' let's just-"  
  
"WHO THE HELL DID THIS!" Someone shouted from the other side of the building  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku were off, as they ran as fast as they could back to their dorm. They weren't as messed up as the night before but they still felt like shit.  
  
The screen looked like it was scenes from the Blare Witch Project (Don't own it), with the only thing you could make out is there feet running and them huffing and puffing. Although the only thing missing was the occasional 'Oh my god we're gonna die', Inuyasha would never say that but you could kind of hear Miroku say it quietly to himself.  
  
They were almost to the door of the building until Inuyasha tripped on his shoe laces and fell face first into the mud, when he got up his whole face was covered in dirt. They got through the door and Inuyasha said a quick thanks to the guard who just nodded his head. They went through the still busted door, into their dorm. Inuyasha started to pick the door back up and fix it as Miroku fumbled with the camera until he turned it off.  
  
Kagome was still slightly laughing at when Inuyasha fell in the mud, when Sango turned off the TV.  
  
"Hey Sango do you know which building they did graffiti on?"  
  
Sango stood up from the couch "Yeah take a look out the window" she said as she made her way back into the kitchen.  
  
Kagome stood up and opened the blinds on the window to see that the main office building below was completely covered in graffiti, it wasn't even white any more 'Holy shit that's the building we were just in yesterday...they didn't' do a bad job though' Kagome thought.  
  
Sango walked back into the room with a sandwich when she saw Kagome give one of those I-just-came-up-with-the-best-fucking-idea-for-revenge look  
  
"Oh shit what are you thinkin' of?" Sango sat herself down waiting for something crazy and insane.  
  
"I just came up with the best fuckin' idea for revenge" Kagome walked away from the window "This is also gonna get me out of that stupid bet I made with Inuyasha"  
  
"God I'm gonna die" Sango looked nervous for about a minute, then she got over it and took a bite out of her sandwich "Alright so what's the plan?"  
  
I finally updated so don't kill me (at least wait till summer is over). I finally done with school so that means that I can spend more time writing my fic. In two weeks I'm heading to Florida to see my dad, but don't worry I'm still gonna write. My grandma down there is gonna take me to get my ears pierced even more and if I wear her down enough I might be able to get a tattoo, although I don't know of what it should be of, oh well.  
  
I'll keep writing as long as you keep reviewing 


	5. Authors note

Please Read!!!!! I am sooooo sorry for having to put up an authors note. I really hate these things they make your think that there is an update then it lets you down. I will only do these if there is something comes up that will interfere with my writing so that you don't have to always have to look for updates when there won't be any. Anyway I wrote this to tell you that my dad's computer won't let me download my story that I saved on disk (I'm too cheap to buy a cd). That and my dad is going to work my ass off for the rest of the summer so I won't that much time to write (It's like 10:00 here and my dad is yelln' at me to get the hell out of his room cause the computer is in his room). Anyway I'll keep trying to upload it but if I can't then I will do it when I come home on July 20. Once again I'm really really sorry for the authors note. 


	6. Chapter 5 Polaroid's and Blackmail

Since you all had to wait so long for this chapter I'm gonna skip all shit and go right to the fic  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Polaroid's and Blackmail  
  
Kagome quickly poked her head into the guy's bedroom to find that they were still passed out in there own beds from the night before. Kagome was amazed that they even made it into there own beds. To make sure she chucked a paper ball at Inuyasha's head. All he did in return was grunt in his sleep  
  
She pulled her head out and looked over at Sango standing right next to her "Alright they're still passed out from last night so this'll be even easier, you got the stuff"  
  
She held up a bag "Right here"  
  
Kagome smirked before she took another look inside the room "Alright let's move" she whispered  
  
They both tip toed into the bedroom. The guy's bedroom was almost exactly like theirs except the nightstands next to the beds were on the other sides of the beds, so there was nothing between the two beds except for the window on the wall.  
  
Kagome motioned for Sango to go over near Miroku's bed as she went over to Inuyasha's bed. They both almost laughed out loud uncontrollably when they saw what the guy's were wearing. Inuyasha was wearing boxers that were dark blue with little puppies on them and Miroku was also wearing boxers but they were white with little red hearts on them 'Too perfect' Kagome thought.  
  
Sango then got between the bed and the wall and started to push the bed with all her strength into the middle of the room. Kagome did the same thing, instead she created that same blue glow in her hands which made it easier to push the bed.  
  
The beds met in the middle with a semi-loud bang. It didn't bother Inuyasha one bit, he kept on sleeping soundly, but it was enough to wake Miroku. He mumbled slightly as he sat up rubbing his eyes.  
  
Sango looked at Kagome wide eyed, Kagome just shrugged her shoulders. So Sango did the only thing she could think of  
  
WHACK  
  
Miroku fell back down on the bed unconscious with a new bump in the back of his head where Sango hit him. Kagome looked at Miroku then back up at Sango  
  
"What?" Sango whispered  
  
"Nothing" Kagome whispered back  
  
Sango walked over to the bag as Kagome pushed Inuyasha and Miroku closer together as much as she could without waking them. She pushed them onto their sides so they were facing each other then put their arms around each other, she put one of Inuyasha's hands on Miroku's ass and pushed one of Miroku's legs on top of Inuyasha's.  
  
Sango handed her some lipstick and she quickly put some on each of them. Sango in the meantime pulled out two cans of hair spray and quickly sprayed Miroku's hair yellow and Inuyasha's hair pink. Kagome grabbed the bag and took out an old ping-pong paddle and ripped the string of and propped it to stay in Miroku's hand that was around Inuyasha. Afterward she took out two cans of whip cream and tossed one can to Sango who was done with their hair. They both started putting whip cream over each of them, Kagome had a good idea and put a whip cream bikini top on Inuyasha.  
  
Both girls then stood back and admired their work with amusement. Sango grabbed the bag again and took out a Polaroid camera.  
  
"You know there's something missing" Sango looked at them trying to figure out what it is  
  
"Your right, but what is it?" Kagome also puzzled  
  
"I got it" Sango said a little too loudly for Kagome's liking  
  
"Quiet down do you want them to...oh no we're not doing what I think you think we're doing"  
  
"Aw come on it's the only way this'll really getm'"  
  
"Alright then you do it and I'll take the picture," Kagome said trying to take the camera but with no avail  
  
"Hey it's your idea in the first place," Sango said holding the camera away out of Kagome's reach  
  
After a moment Kagome gave up and sighed, "Whatever let's just do this before they wake up and we're really screwed" Kagome walked over to the end of the two beds  
  
"I think we're screwed either way when they see these pictures" Sango said as she brought the camera up to her eye and took a step forward so she could see them better through the camera.  
  
"Ok ready?" Kagome asked  
  
"When ever you are" Sango said  
  
Kagome then took the bottom of each of the guy's boxers in between her finger and thumb 'Ok one two three' and with that she pulled both of their boxers down to their knees and quickly got out of the way as Sango took about ten pictures, letting them drop on the ground.  
  
Kagome quickly grabbed the pictures on the ground and her and Sango quickly ran out of the room, shutting the door behind them. Both of them were taking deep breaths, trying to calm their frantic hearts. They turned to each other and smiled  
  
"Nice" Kagome said before they both broke down laughing  
  
After about ten minutes of laughing they got up and grabbed the videotape, stuffed the pictures into an envelope and headed out the front door. They were still laughing somewhat while they were walking down the halls.  
  
"Hey Kagome what's with the blue glow effect with your hands" Sango asked  
  
"I was born with miko powers when I was little, and my grandfather tried to teach me the ways of being a priestess so I can maintain our shrine but it wasn't for me so I quit and now he is trying to corrupt my little brother into being a priest"  
  
"That's not that bad, my father wanted me to maintain tradition in studying the ways of a demon slayer but I declined and so did my younger brother, so I'm the same as you"  
  
'I think I'll fit in perfectly here' Kagome thought as they kept on walking down the hall  
  
"So Kagome what are we looking for now" Sango asked  
  
"Do you know where we can find a scanner and some place to edit this tape?"  
  
Sango thought about that for a moment  
  
As they left the building Kagome was expecting to see the guard who was in the tape last night but it was someone else 'He must be on the night shift'  
  
"Well," Sango said once they were outside "we could sneak into the main office"  
  
They both looked off into the distance to see the main office with police tape around it  
  
"Like that's gonna happen any time soon" Kagome said looking back at Sango "You think they wouldn't make such a big deal out of this graffiti thing"  
  
"Yeah well it makes the principal think how it got past security and what else might have gotten past as well"  
  
"There's a principal, where does he live?"  
  
"SHE lives off the campus down the road somewhere, this place is just like a college campus we can do anything except break the laws and go outside those gates"  
  
"So how does this help us act like civilized people?" Kagome asked  
  
"I dunno" Sango shrugged her shoulders "Hey we could go sneak into the science room, that teacher is always up to date with technology"  
  
"Sweet, let's go"  
  
They found the Math and Science building and walked inside only to find it completely empty  
  
"OK...nobodies here" Kagome said as she looked down a hallway  
  
"Course not it's a school building and it's summer" Sango said while walking down the empty halls with Kagome following behind her  
  
"Hey if there are teachers then why don't I see any of them walking around outside?" Kagome asked as they stopped in front of a door  
  
"Cause the don't come here until the start of the school year, when they do they live in a different set of dorm rooms on the other side of the campus" Sango said while trying to pick the lock with a small pocket size lock picking kit  
  
"You carry a lock picking kit in your pocket with you?" Kagome looked down at Sango like she was crazy, and then she remembered where she was  
  
"Never know when you'll need it" Sango stood up and opened the door "Am I good or am I good?"  
  
Inside was huge, to the left there was a small desk with a projector next to it and behind that there was a blackboard along the wall. To the right there were rows of tables and chairs that went up like stairs, to go up or down there were spaces on the two sides and the middle. On the other side of the room there was another door.  
  
"So where's the computer and scanner?" Kagome walked in and looked around  
  
"Your welcome" Sango said sarcastically before directing Kagome's attention to the door on the other side of the room  
  
Sango looked at the door "Looks like I'll have to use my handy dandy," she pulls out her kit "lock picking kit, stand back and watch the mas-" Kagome opens the door and walks in "-ster... you know you really ruined the moment" she said as Kagome turned on the lights  
  
"I'll care later"  
  
"Thanks" Sango sarcastically said  
  
Kagome sighed and turned to Sango "I'm deeply and truly sorry for ruining your James Bond moment"  
  
"That's better, now if you look to your right you will see your final destination"  
  
Kagome looked and saw a computer with a scanner and printer "Jackpot" Kagome walked over and turned on the computer  
  
"Hey Sango" Kagome said, not bothering to look up from where she was typing  
  
"Yeah?" Sango responded as she found a shelf full of chemicals  
  
"Don't you feel kind of bad about putting Miroku in this picture also?"  
  
"Do you feel bad about doing this to Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hell no, but this is revenge"  
  
"Same here, Miroku has been groping me since the first time I stepped in that door, this is payback for all those times" Sango said while mixing two unknown chemicals in an empty beaker  
  
"I thought you punching him in the head every time he did grope you was his punishment?"  
  
"Yeah and it still hasn't sunk in his head to stop"  
  
"Whatever" Kagome said as she put the picture into the scanner  
  
"Hey Kagome what's with you and Inuyasha anyway, you both seem to have a lot of built up rage against each other" Sango asked while not looking up from the unlabeled and most likely unstable chemicals that she was carelessly mixing together  
  
Kagome looked up from the stack of papers quickly forming out of the scanner "I told you earlier we just raced against each other, I hardly know the guy"  
  
"But-"  
  
"I hardly know the guy," Kagome pressed a little more harshly. Sango looked up from what she was doing but Kagome had already put her head back down  
  
By the time Kagome was done with the printing it was 6:00 and she had about 250 copies. Sango was still fooling around with the chemicals as Kagome shut down every thing and grabbed the papers.  
  
"Hey Sango I'm done so we can...do you have any idea what your mixing together?" Kagome asked as she stood next to Sango  
  
"No, do you?"  
  
"Nope just wondering?" Kagome said, "Hey isn't there any security that comes through here?"  
  
"Not really, what's the point, nobody would want to come in here during the summer" Sango said as she poured a thick substance into the mix, causing smoke to come rising from the beaker and filling the room. About the same time a guard came in  
  
"What the hell is going on in here!?" he yelled, as he was quickly blinded by the smoke as he stepped into the room  
  
Kagome grabbed Sango and the papers and ran out the door. Once outside they kept running until they reached the front door of their dorm.  
  
"Alright let's go inside and watch some TV" Sango said as she made her way for the door but she was soon stopped as Kagome grabbed her arm and pushed a stack of papers into her other arm  
  
"Not yet we still have to put all these up" Kagome said as she started to walk off  
  
"Aww come on can't we wait till tomorrow?"  
  
"No because there's a good chance that Inuyasha will find them and destroy them, and we can't go back in that building there will probably be at least one guard there now"  
  
"Yeah ok, I guess this won't take that long" Sango said as she walked off in the opposite direction of Kagome  
  
It was about 8:00 when Sango and Kagome met back at the front door of their dorm "Yeah that didn't take long" Sango sarcastically remarked  
  
"Hey when do you think Inuyasha and Miroku will wake up?" Kagome asked, and as if on cue they heard a scream from a few floor up  
  
"We're dead" they both said in unison and headed up to their dorms  
  
When they got there it was silent, and Kagome learned from experience that silence is bad. She slowly opened the door and looked around expecting Iunyasha's to pop out of nowhere and started beating her ass. But when nobody came she let out a sigh of relief.  
  
They just got to their bedroom door when the bathroom door next to it opened and Inuyasha stepped out still wet from a shower and only wearing a towel that was wrapped around his waist. Neither was paying attention and Inuyasha walked Kagome, her hands ended up on his chest and his hands ended up on her waist. They stayed like that a little more than necessary until Sango cleared her throat and they quickly broke apart.  
  
Almost at once Inuyasha remembered his anger and Kagome remembered how much trouble she was in. She tried not to laugh when she saw that Inuyasha's hair was still a light pink  
  
"Nice hair"  
  
"You bitch you're the one who did that to us"  
  
"Why would you accuse me?"  
  
"I wonder why" he said while trying to hold back from beating the living day lights out of her "That reminds me you have to do everything I say from now on if you remember our bet from last night, and you could start by pleading for my forgiveness on your knees"  
  
"Yeah about that, if you want to see some begging you better buy a fucking dog"  
  
"What the hell we shook on it and the rules were anything goes"  
  
Kagome pulled out the videotape "But if you don't call off that bet then I'm sending this tape of you drinking and confessing how you smuggled the beer and vodka in here"  
  
Inuyasha looked nervous but quickly hid it "So who cares, your on there drinking also"  
  
"I edited it earlier today so it's just you and Miroku, and if you get kicked out of this place then your gonna be sent to an actual prison and this place is heaven on earth compared to that"  
  
There was silence for about a minute before Inuyasha made his way to his door "Whatever, fine" he mumbled so low that Kagome almost didn't hear it. When he opened the door Sango could Miroku on his bed in the far off corner of the room with his yellowish hair wearing a bathrobe  
  
Kagome quickly opened the door to their room "Oh yeah I did it, I did it"  
  
While Kagome was doing her happy dance Sango shut the door and looked at Kagome "We didn't edit that tape"  
  
Kagome just smiled "Yeah I know but what the hell does Inuyasha know"  
  
Don't worry the whole story won't be just about those four and a bunch of security guards yelling at them, I am going to throw some new characters in there soon.  
  
I know I said I was going to do two chapters when I got fifty reviews but I didn't expect to get that many this soon, I promise next time I update I will write two chapters  
  
Sorry that it took me so long to update. I did post this chapter on July 20 like I said, I'm at least happy about that since I didn't get to update while I was in Florida  
  
Not much else to say, the next time I update I will try and make it either longer or write more than one chapter  
  
Until next time REVIEW!!!!!!!... I mean please review 


	7. Chapter 6 Fire,Beer, and Unwanted Reunio...

Not much is goin' on that I need to write about so just read the damn fic (p.s. one of my friends thinks that there is too much swearing in my fic, if so tell me and I'll cut back on it a bit)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the New York Yankees

Chapter 6

Fire, Beer, and Unwanted Reunions

The next day Inuyasha woke up surprisingly at 8:00pm, he slid off his bed and headed for the bathroom. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and sighed as the site of his still faintly pink hair reminded him of his horrible and unsettling wake up call yesterday. He shut the bathroom door and jumped into the shower hoping the last of the dye would come off. To his disappointment, when he got out of the shower, there was still some pink left in his hair "I swear I'm gonna get revenge on her" he threatened quietly to himself.

Inuyasha quickly wrapped a towel around his head and waist and opened the door to see Miroku, still with slightly yellow hair, was leaning with his back against the wall while he was sleeping on the floor. Since Inuyasha was still pissed at the fact that his hair was still pink, he skipped right over the nice and polite way of waking him up and just chucked a toilet paper roll at his head, but he missed "Damn it", ticked off even more he chucked a soap bottle at his head

"OW, what the fuck!?" Miroku sat up while rubbing his head

"Did you need to use the bathroom?" Inuyasha asked, his anger slightly dying down thanks to hitting his target

"Uh...oh yeah I did" He said, he got up and walked past Inuyasha towards the bathroom "Hey did the dye-"

"Nope" Inuyasha answered and went to go change

"Damn" Miroku said to himself as he closed the door to the bathroom

Despite the fact that it didn't get rid of the hair dye Miroku still took a shower. The guys went into the living room both wearing hats, Miroku was wearing a regular New York Yankees baseball cap and Inuyasha had on a beanie, which he had tucked all his hair into

"Nice hats" Kagome said from the couch, she looked away from the TV long enough to see the boys' new headgear

"You would know" Inuyasha said and flipped her the bird as he and Miroku started for the door

"Where you guys goin'?" Sango asked as she stepped out of the kitchen

"I'm gonna show Inuyasha around the campus" Miroku said "Don't miss me too much" with that he shut the door

"You bet your ass I won't!" Sango yelled back

As Miroku and Inuyasha were walking down the hall they passed a guy who started cracking up when he saw them

"What the hell is his problem?" Inuyasha asked

"No clue, maybe he saw your hair"

"Oh crap, part of my hair is showing? Inuyasha stopped walking and made sure that none of his hair was falling out of his hat

"Just kidding" Miroku laughed and started walking down the hall, unfortunately Inuyasha caught up and punched him hard in the arm

"Ow"

"Bastared"

"So we're gonna have a party tonight?" Miroku asked while still rubbing his arm

"Yeah it's gonna be sweet"

"One question: How?"

"Easy we just go around telling people about it and the word will spread through the whole campus"

"Yeah I know about that but how do we have a party when there are guards everywhere?"

"Don't worry about them remember that guard at the front door a few days ago?"

"Yeah"

"Well I got him to throw a party for another guard who is retiring soon"

"So they're still gonna be some guards patrolling the halls, it's not like they're gonna leave the whole place without any security"

"Exactly which is why I'll sneak the same shit I put into Kagome's drink and put it into the guards coffee"

"Fuck man, how long did it take you to think of this?" Miroku asked as he opened the front door

"About two hours" Inuyasha said and followed him out the doors

As they walked out the front doors a girl passed them and Miroku was on her like a dog on a three-legged cat.

"Hello beautiful"

"Uh...hi, haven't I seen you before?" She thought

"You must have seen my handsome face waking around here at one time" He took one of her hands "Me and my friend would be honored if you come to our party tonight"

She stared at him for a moment before realization spread over her face "Oh my god I know who you are" she looked behind Miroku at Inuyasha who was walking up to them "I know who both of you are, your those...ha ha...guys from...ha ha ha...the flyers" she finished before she broke up into a fit of laughter

"What are you taking about" Inuyasha finally spoke up

"Take a...ha ha...look for your...ha...self" She pointed to something that was pinned to a tree and then turned around and left while still laughing

Inuyasha and Miroku quickly went over to look at what was posted and both nearly dropped dead there at what they saw, a picture of their very disturbing position they were in yesterday when they woke up.

"I'm going to kill that bitch" Inuyasha said as he ripped the flyer of the tree

Miroku was just staring with eyes wide-open "how many do you think they printed?" he looked at Inuyasha

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment and then he quickly looked down at the bottom corner of the flyer and read aloud "page 78 of 250"

They looked at each other for a brief second before they both ran off in different directions getting as many flyers as they could

Around noon they met up with each other near the main office, which was still off limits to students at the time, each had a stack of papers in their hands

"So how many did you get?" Miroku asked Inuyasha as he sat down on the grass

"102, how about you?" He said as he took a seat next to him

"About 124, so that's a total of-"

"226 flyers" Inuyasha said

"That means there's" Miroku took a moment to do the math on his fingers "24 left"

"Should we go look for them?" Inuyasha asked while standing up and picking up the flyers

Miroku thought for a moment "Screw it, there are only a few left and not many people get up at the same time we did so they didn't see them, if they do get up early most of them just stay inside their dorms" Miroku said while also getting up and grabbing the flyers "besides we need to work on spreading word of the party tonight"

"Your right, lets get these back to the dorm" They both started walking back to their building while still on the look out for any other flyers

When they walked into their dorm they saw that the TV was on and Sango was sleeping on the couch. As they walked back to their bedroom they heard the shower going, which confirmed where Kagome was

Inuyasha just walked through the doorway of their bedroom when an idea hit him, he quickly dropped the flyers on his bed and hurried out of the room

"Wait where are you going?" Miroku asked

"While Kagome is in the shower I'm gonna look for that tape in her room, if I'm not out by the time she's comes out then you try to stall her" with that he took off into the girls bedroom and shut the door behind him.

The first place Inuyasha looked was in the dresser. He could tell which drawers were hers by her scent that came off of it. He opened the first drawer and found nothing but all Kagome's underwear. He was a little surprised at first but he pushed it out of his head and closed the drawer and continued his search for the tape around the room

By the time he figured out that the shower wasn't running anymore the doorknob started to turn and he began to panic

As Kagome walked in to her bedroom in only a towel she had a strange feeling that there was someone else there but she just shook it off and shut the door behind her, as she went through her drawers looking for some clothes to wear. All the while she had no idea that there was an extremely nervous hanyo under her bed who was trying not to breath heavily 'Why the fuck didn't Miroku hold her off?' he thought

In the other bedroom Miroku was laying on his bed listening to his cd player on full blast.

Mean while Inuyasha was looking to see what was under the bed with him, all he saw was a bunch of junk until he saw something black that was partly covered by a shirt. He grabbed it and became extremely happy when he saw it was the tape. He was so happy he forgot about Kagome being in the room and was about to come out from under the bed until he saw her towel drop to the floor and she started getting dressed. He needed to hide the tape somewhere; he ended up shoving it in-between his pants and his back so that only half of the tape was showing and he pulled his shirt over it. He had no idea what else to do so he just shut up and waited for her to finish changing and leave the room. Although fate had other plans, Inuyasha was trying stay calm and his mouth was getting extremely moist so he swallowed, it was a bit to loud for his liking but Kagome didn't hear a thing and just continued changing, at the time though Inuyasha was having trouble trying not to choke, his saliva had gone down the wrong pipe and he was trying his best not to start coughing 'Must not choke' he thought as his eyes started to tear 'Oh God'

COUGH 

**CHOKE**

**COUGH**

(Great sound affects huh?)

Kagome turned around so fast she almost got whiplash, she heard a loud noise come from under her bed. She quickly searched the room for a weapon to hit what ever was under the bed, she saw one of her old crutches and picked it up (wow aren't those things handy, I have found many uses for them).

COUGH 

**(Dry cough)**

**COUGH**

She saw a hand come out from under her bed and she raised her 'weapon' above her head she was almost about to strike but she caught a glimpse of silver hair and froze.

When Inuyasha fully stood up and had his cough under control he analyzed the situation. One: Kagome had a crutch in her hands that was raised above her head ready to strike, Two: He had just come from under her bed and was now standing in the middle of her room completely defenseless, and Three: She was only wearing a bra and panties

That last part caught Inuyasha's attention and he started staring at her, Kagome finally caught on to what he was looking at and she pulled a Sango. She quickly hit Inuyasha on the head with the crutch "HENTAI!" She screamed and hit him again, Inuyasha quickly ran out of the room while Kagome was still hitting him over the head with the crutch "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!!!"

Mean while in the living room Sango was woken up by the first scream and went to go see what was up, she walked into the hallway just in time to see Inuyasha running out of her and Kagome's room and Kagome chasing after him with a crutch while she was only wearing underwear 'Miroku's pervertedness must have rubbed off on him'

He ran into his room and shut the door, nearly scaring Miroku half to death.

Kagome was about to try and bust the boys' door down and finish killing Inuyasha but Sango had stopped her and dragged her into their bedroom "Don't go in there, you don't want the lecher to see you like this do you?" Kagome finally settled down and dropped the 'weapon'. Sango then let go and headed for the door

"I'll be in the living room" With that Sango shut the door behind her

Kagome just grumbled something and looked under her bed before finishing getting dressed.

His face was beat red, which confused him, it's not like he hadn't seen other girls with way less on but it was just the fact that it was Kagome is what gets him.

Miroku took off his headphones and looked at Inuyasha who was breathing heavily with his back against the door. It looked like his mind was still left back in the other bedroom

"You alright?" Miroku asked

Inuyasha snapped out of his daze like state and looked over at Miroku

"Why didn't you hold her off?" Inuyasha went from being calm to looking ready to kill Miroku

"Hold who off?" Miroku was seriously confused

"I told you to hold off Kagome when she comes out of the bathroom why the hell didn't you?" Inuyasha was trying to hold back the sensation to strangle him "She came in while I was still in there"

Miroku thought about this for a moment and then his face lit up "Oh yeah now I remember, guess I got caught up in listening to my music," He just then noticed the many bumps on Inuyasha's head "By the looks of it she beat the living shit out of you" there was a small pause "oh well you're a Inu hanyou, you'll heal quickly so what's the big deal?" Miroku sat up on his bed and he thought about Inuyasha situation while he was in the room with a half naked Kagome, a hentai grin formed on his face "So did you see anything?"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Inuyasha made a jump for Miroku but he moved before he got hit and ran to the other side of the room Inuyasha chased him around the room for a while before he cornered him between the wall and the dresser

Miroku was trying everything to come up with an excuse for Inuyasha not to kill him "Come on man you really aren't going to kill me are you, I mean...uh...you at least got the tape...didn't you?"

Inuyasha was just about to hit him but he stopped and pulled out the tape from his pants (that sounded weird), his mood completely changed

"Oh yeah, now we have to destroy our humiliation" Inuyasha walked over to his bed and sat down next to the stack of flyers

"But how?" Miroku did the same but sat on his own bed

"Hhhhhmmmmm" Inuyasha stroked his chin

When Kagome left the room she was fully clothed and feeling a little better.

She walked into the living room to see Sango sitting on the couch eating a pizza

"You can call for delivery from this place?"

"It's not delivery it's DiGiorno (don't own it)" Sango said

"Cool I love that stuff, can I have some?"

Sango just nodded as she stuffed the pizza into her mouth. Kagome got a piece from the kitchen and came out and sat next to Sango on the couch, who had already eaten the rest of her pizza. They watched TV for a while and while Kagome was finishing eating, Sango asked a question that caused Kagome to choke slightly

"Hey did you know Inuyasha before all of this?" Sango had abandoned the TV program she was watching to wait for Kagome answer

Kagome finished chewing her food and looked at the ground "I told you we just met during that race"

"But how can you be that pissed at a guy who raced you, I mean didn't you win?"

"Yeah" Kagome said

"So what's the problem?" Sango pursued

"It's not just that" Kagome said a bit quieter

"What is it, come on you can tell me" Sango's curiosity was getting the best of her as she could tell something big had happened "please, I thought we were good friends" (the old I-thought-we-were-friends guilt trick, I used it before)

Kagome just sat there for a moment "Well-" She was immediately interrupted by the guys bedroom door being kicked open and the two guys each walked out, Miroku was carrying a bag filled with some thing and Inuyasha was carrying a can of gasoline, no one cared how Inuyasha got things anymore, both guys had a serious look on their faces.

Sango, who was slightly upset at the guys for cutting off Kagome's story just as she got started, got up from the couch and stood in front of the door and looked at the guys "What the hell are you guys gonna do?"

"We're gonna get our pride back" Miroku said seriously

Inuyasha responded to this by nodding his head in agreement

"What pride?" Sango asked and Kagome snorted in laughter at this comment

"Hey shut up wench" Inuyasha snapped at her

"Let 'em go Sango maybe they'll blow off a limb or something" Kagome said from the couch

Sango stepped aside and letting them pass by "Don't worry Sango" Miroku stopped and turned to her "If I get hurt I know you'll take care of me" Sango felt an appendage stoking her lower end and her eyebrow twitched. Within seconds all you heard through out the whole floor was "HENTAI!" and Miroku was thrown out of the room and the door slammed shut

"Don't you ever learn?" Inuyasha asked and helped Miroku up "So where is the quickest way to the roof?"

Miroku pointed to a door that had a sign on it that said stairs "Although the door to the roof will most likely be locked"

"Don't worry about that" Inuyasha said and pulled out a ring of keys "the guard got a spare for me"

Miroku looked at him in complete amazement "Who the hell is that guard?"

"His name is Shippo and like I said before we robbed a local drug store a while back and I saved his but from the cops, if I didn't he wouldn't have his well paying job now and he would probably be in here with us, he's not that much older than we are"

They walked through the door that was labeled stairs. The walls inside were old chipped up plaster there was a ton of writing all over the walls in different colored ink. The stairs were old and rusty leaving holes in some places, making the stairs look like were going to collapse at any moment. They were standing on a small ledge where the stairs temporarily stopped but another set of stars was next to it, going up further and stopping at the next ledge a little ways up where the next floor was.

Both guys sighed at the thought of their long task of climbing they were about to commence on. They had started up and were about half way there when Miroku decided to rest on one of the steps. He looked at his watch 'almost three thirty, we've been walking for a half hour'.

Inuyasha stopped, when he didn't hear any more footsteps behind him, and turned around to see Miroku lounging on one of the steps behind him "Why are you so tired, we haven't walked that far" Inuyasha walked over and sat next to him

"It's easy for you to say your half-demon, this is like a walk in the park for you" Miroku let his head lean against the wall

"Fine we'll take a break here, but you really gotta start exercising more your really lazy"

"What's the point, unlike you who was always off running and getting into trouble, I was being forced to study the ways of a Buddhist monk"

Silence filled the staircase, but not long, for Inuyasha's muffled laughter broke through it. After a few seconds he couldn't contain it and burst out laughing. His laughter filled the staircase as he almost fell over, he was laughing so hard.

Through the whole commotion he managed to get out the words "You...a...monk?" Miroku only stared at him

"So I don't see any thing weird about that" Miroku looked quit puzzled

Inuyasha's laughter had died down "Think about it, a holy Buddhist monk is in a juvenile correctional facility not to mention you're a complete pervert"

"Hey I never said I'm monk now a days did I?" Miroku defended himself "I stopped practicing the ways of a monk a few weeks before I got sent to this place"

"How long have you been here?"

Miroku thought for a moment "About two school years, this is going to be my third school year"

"Holy shit what did you do to get stuck here for so long?" Inuyasha was very surprised that Miroku did something so big it would land him three years in this place, maybe more "what the hell did you do grope the first lady?"

Miroku stared off for a bit and then came back to reality, he got up and started up the steps "We better get up to the roof and burn this stuff so we can get ready for the party"

Inuyasha got up and ran ahead of Miroku and stood in the middle of the stairs so he couldn't get by "Alright there's something that happened and I'm not moving till you tell"

"I'm not going to tell you, it's in the past and I don't want to bring it-"

"I'll tell Sango what you said of how you feel about her," Inuyasha threatened

Miroku's eyes widened "You wouldn't dare" but he remembered who he was talking to "Please don't tell Sango that I deeply care for her...wait I never told you anything about my feelings for Sango"

"Yes you did, just now" Miroku mentally kicked himself for his stupidity "So are going to tell me?"

Miroku sighed and pushed past Inuyasha "Alright, but I'll tell you on the way up"

Inuyasha followed closely behind him "Like I said it was a few weeks after I decided to quit my spiritual training as a Buddhist monk, I was fifteen at the time, my father was still rather pissed at me for not carrying on the family tradition to do so" Miroku kept walking up but he had stopped talking, he looked as if he was trying to remember something from his past

"Yeah?" Inuyasha asked hoping to jolt Miroku back to reality

"Uh...oh sorry, trying to remember the name of someone" Miroku said with a smile "I can't remember it now...oh well, so anyway like I was saying my dad was really pissed at me and I was pissed him for not leaving me alone about it and trying to plan my future the way he saw fit, so I was willing to go anywhere with anyone and do anything to just get the hell away from my dad"

"What about your mother?" Inuyasha interrupted, still following behind him as the went up the stairs

"My mother left us when I was three"

"Oh" Inuyasha felt kind of guilt about bringing it up and mumbled a 'sorry'

"Anyway I started hanging out with some guy about my age, I think he was a year older, so-"

"What was his name?" Inuyasha interrupted again

"Would ya quit interrupting my story" Miroku said in a kind of threatening way but he was only kidding (me and my friends do that a lot) he stopped walking and turned his head around

Inuyasha stopped too and put his hands up in defense "Hey I only wanted to know incase I've heard of or seen him before"

Miroku nodded his head slightly, turned back around and started walking again "Like I said before I can't remember right now" Miroku said "So anyway he had been showing me how to ride a motorcycle-"

"Oh shit you can ride a motorcycle" Miroku hit his head lightly with the palm of his hand and stopped walking again "That's- oh sorry forgot"

"We're gonna make it to the top before I finish the story with all your damn interruptions" Miroku jokingly yelled at Inuyasha while he turned around again

"Well your wasting more time yelling at me than you are telling the story so stop bitchn' at me and go on with it" Inuyasha also knew he was kidding, so he just went along with it

"I will just as long as you keep you damn mouth shut" Miroku reasoned

"Alright whatever just finish it up" Miroku shook his head, turned around and headed up the stars again

"He had started teaching how me to ride a few days after I quit my training, and before you say anything I know I was only fifteen that was another reason why I was sent to this place, he said his older brother was letting him borrow his and I was too stupid to ask questions about his age and why he could ride it. I had gotten pretty good at riding 'his' bike so one day he gets me my own bike. I was shocked I mean it was a great bike but I was a little curious so I ask him 'Hey why didn't you buy yourself a bike so you don't have to ride your brothers?' He says 'That's what friends are for' so I go along with it and think that he's like my best friend. So we decided to go and ride around for a bit to test out my new motorcycle. We were only out for about ten minutes till some cop pulls out of nowhere and tried to pull us over, my friend was slightly behind me at the time and I didn't know what to do so turned around hoping he'd tell me what to do, it was hard to hear with the wind flying by me but I could kinda hear him say keep going, so I did. This continued for about another five minutes and about two other cops cars had come into the chase at the time. I looked back at my friend to see him pull out a gun and shoot at one of the cars, I completely freaked at that point. He sped to my side and I look over at him and I yelled 'what do we do?' he looked at me and said 'what do you mean we, screw you' with that he turned off a side road, a few cops followed him but they still kept after me. I looked straight ahead and saw that there were some roadblocks that were put up and to make things worse there were a few cops shooting at me, they probably thought I was the one with the gun. So I started slowed down, hoping they would stop shooting if I did, but one of the cops blew out my front tire before I could slow down enough and my bike started to tip, I wasn't hanging on tight enough so I fell off from the sudden jerk and just tuck-n-rolled my way to a stop" Miroku stopped walking but kept looking down "Unfortunately my bike kept spinning fast down the street and hit a cop car and blew everything up, the bike the cop car and the cop inside it" Miroku sighed and kept walking "After I got out of the hospital for some minor gashes on my arm they got me to the station. They said that the bike was stolen and that's why they were chasing me in the first place, in the end I was convicted of GTA, assault on an officer with a fire arm, driving without a license, and involuntary manslaughter but since I was still a minor they sent me to this place"

Miroku stayed silent for a while but not Inuyasha he had too many questions "How many years do you have to stay here?"

"I think till I'm twenty one"

"Well that sucks"

"Yeah tell me about it" Miroku gave a light laugh

"What gets me is that the police always seem to put up road blocks when there are bike or car chases, they never just do the classic 'chase 'em till they run out off gas' routine, it's like how I got here I-"

"I know" It was Miroku's time to interrupt "You were in a police chase on your motorcycle during your race with Kagome" Miroku turned his head a little, while still walking, to see Inuyasha give a how-the-fuck-did-you-know-that look "It was on the news" They had both stopped in front of a somewhat rusted beat up looking door, a sign on it with big black letters read 'Roof'

"All right I was on the news" Inuyasha said happily as he handed Miroku the ring of keys, Miroku looked at all the keys and sighed 'this might take awhile' he thought

Meanwhile Inuyasha was in his glory "This is great, I gotta find someway to get a tape of it maybe I could threaten the station to give me a copy or-"

Miroku drown him out as he was trying each key 'You think they would label them or something I mean come on' at that point the key he had slid into the door perfectly and with a quick turn it opened. Bright light poured through the door and he squinted his eyes before he got used to the new lighting. Once he could see again he took a look around, there was nobody up there and it was empty, except for the occasional air conditioning systems

Miroku took a few steps onto the roof and stopped where he was as Inuyasha kept rambling. Inuyasha stopped when he saw his friends face, he could tell that he was thinking about what happened in his past. Inuyasha walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder

"Hey it wasn't your fault"

"Yeah, I guess"

There was a long pause "Hey don't worry about it, just think of it this way we all got in here cause we were riding motorcycles... wait what is Sango in here for?" Inuyasha let his hand fall from Miroku's shoulder as he thought how she could have gotten there

"She crushed a cop car with a monster truck she stole" Miroku said with a smile

Inuyasha looked at him "Oookaaaay...so we are all in here for driving vehicles in general...hey how did you know how she got here?"

"I eavesdropped on a conversation the girls were having in their room on my way to the bathroom last night" Miroku explained, afterwards he sighed "I guess your right, at least I didn't lose to a girl like you did" Miroku laughed

"The news said who won the race?" Inuyasha was surprised that the news would even care about the winner

"No I just figured that Kagome would kick your ass"

"You little shit" Inuyasha said and started to chase Miroku down

"Hey, hey..."Miroku tried calling back to the hanyou that was easily gaining on him "Hey shouldn't we get rid of this crap now?" Miroku said while holding up the garbage bag

Inuyasha stopped and so did Miroku "Your right, lets get to it" Miroku was out of breath as he walked over to where Inuyasha was

"Hey won't they see the fire from up here, why couldn't we burn this on the ground?" Miroku said as he dumped the flyers out of the bag and into a small pile, along with the tape

"We just won't make the fire that big, and we couldn't burn this stuff down there cause there would be a better chance of someone seeing us" Inuyasha opened the can of gasoline and drenched their public humiliation with the foul smelling liquid that made Inuyasha's sensitive nose scrunch up "would you like to do the honors?" Inuyasha stepped back a bit and set the can a little ways away from the fire

"Gladly" Miroku said and pulled out a lighter, he picked up a flyer that was drenched and set it on fire "Hey we actually might get away with this without anything bad happening" Well you know something bad has got to happen when ever somebody says something like that and guess what...something bad happened. Miroku let the lit paper fall on to the pile and as soon as it did the whole thing instantly lit up, it was bigger then either would have thought and they took a few steps back

"Oh yeah they won't notice this" Miroku sarcastically commented

"Shut up, how the hell was I suppose to know how gas much to put on"

"Just get the damn gas can and lets leave before security comes" Miroku pushed Inuyasha in the direction of the gasoline can

"Oh shit" Inuyasha was staring at something with eyes wide open. Miroku looked to see what Inuyasha was staring at, his eyes also grew in size. It turned out that the gas tank left a trail of gasoline leading straight toward it

"RUN!" Inuyasha yelled as they turned around to make their way for the door that they came through. There was a semi-big explosion behind them, which made it look like one of those action movies when the hero jumps out of the way of the explosion in slow motion.

Back in the dorm room Sango and Kagome were sitting on the couch watching TV, Sango had given up trying to squeeze information out of Kagome about her and Inuyasha, when out of nowhere the building shook and there was a big boom that came from the roof. Kagome looked at Sango with a smirk

"Damn it!" Sango angrily gave Kagome ten bucks

"Told you they'd blow somethin' up before six"

Meanwhile back on the roof Miroku had just closed the door to the stairs and they were quickly running down the stairs, actually they jumped down to each floor, completely forgetting about the stairs.

They had made it back in only a fraction of the time it took them to get climb up and they were now running frantically towards there dorm. Inuyasha got to the door but he couldn't stop quickly enough before he opened it so he ran into the door instead "Shit"

Miroku was looking behind him at the time, looking for security, and figured the door was already open. He turned around in time to see a close up of Inuyasha's shirt before he ran right into him

There was another loud bang from the door and more curse words came from the other side. The girls were staring at the door from where they sat on the couch, the first bang had caught their attention and now they were waiting to see what happens

The door burst open and Miroku and Inuyasha rushed in. Miroku slammed the door behind them. Inuyasha sat on a chair in front of the TV and tried to calm his nerves. Miroku didn't get even get to a seat, he leaned against the wall next to the door and slid down into a sitting position

Sango turned her attention from the nervous guys and smirked in the same way Kagome had before "Pay up"

"Damn you" Kagome grudgingly handed Sango twenty bucks

Sango quickly pocketed the money "Told you they wouldn't get caught"

"Oh well, there's always next time"

Inuyasha stood up from where he was sitting and looked like he was about to say something. The girls stopped talking and looked at him and Miroku got up from were he sat and stole Inuyasha's seat. Inuyasha glared at him for a moment

"Still alive I see" Sango said

Inuyasha just ignored her comment "Alright we are going to have a party here tonight at 9:00 and-"

"Whoa what?!" Kagome was a little surprised

"We're...going...to...have...a...party...tonight" He said each word slowly

"Yeah I heard you before"

"Then what's the damn problem?" Inuyasha glared at her

"Nothing I was just surprised, this is actually a good idea" she gave him a smile "Go on"

He muttered a 'bitch' before going on "Anyway I need you guys to go around and get people to come, drug the guards left in the building and move the stereo from the girls bedroom to out here somewhere"

"I'll do that" Miroku said and got up from his chair

"Sit down leach" Sango said and threw the remote at his head

"AH!" he sat back down with a smile on his face while holding his head where he got hit

"How are we gonna drug all of the guards in this place?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha then told of his connections with Shippo and the party for the retiring guard. "So what do we drug them with?" Inuyasha pulled out a plastic bag with some white powder in it that Kagome immediately recognized from the video of the beer chugging contest

"You bastared" She was ready to jump up from her seat and kick his ass, as she remembered how he made her lose

"Hey they rules were anything goes, I didn't do anything wrong" Inuyasha defended

"Still doesn't mean I can't kick your ass anyway"

"I'd like to see you try" Kagome sprung up from where she sat and came after Inuyasha. He didn't make any effort to run instead he just put out his outstretched hand on Kagome's head, when she came close enough, which stopped her in her tracks. Her arms weren't as long as Inuyasha's so when she tried to swing at him she couldn't hit him.

"Well I gotta go to get some beer and food be back later" Inuyasha pushed Kagome back and got her off balance which gave him enough time to leave before she came after him again

Everyone just stared in silence, all of them were wondering where and how he was going to get either of those things, until Miroku cleared his throat "So shall we get started"

"Yeah alright" The girls said at the same time

The girls had moved the stereo into the living room and put it on top of the TV. Miroku had gone out and started recruiting people, mostly girls, to come to the party. Kagome and Sango waited for the next shift of guards then grabbed the bag of mystery powder and went about slipping it into their coffee, they had trouble with some fat guy who wasn't drinking anything so they just put some on the jelly doughnut he had put down for a minute to check on some noise he heard down the hall. Also most of the guard population had been near the roof, where the fire had been put out for a long while, the principal had put off handling it till tomorrow, the girls had put a good amount of the powder in a cooler that was left up there for the guards. Other than that since there weren't as many guards as usual, most were at a party that was being held off campus, they had gone through all of the buildings in only two hours. They still had an hour left so they decided to help gather people, they had gone door to door since everyone else still thought it was like any other night with a curfew, the girls told about how the guards were knocked out and there was no risk of getting caught and that there would be free beer. Everyone said they'd come.

About a half hour till the party and Kagome and Sango went back to the dorm to get dressed. They walked in and Miroku was on the couch watching TV.

"Inuyasha's not back yet?" Kagome looked around expecting to see him, her voice had a bit of worry held in it

"Nope, but he better get here soon" Miroku said and flipped the channel. Kagome just shrugged and went to change.

Not more than five minutes after the girls walked through, Inuyasha came in. He had a keg over each shoulder and about five bags on each wrist filled food of some sort. A bunch of those pizza things that delivery people have that keep your pizzas warm were also around his arms. After he set down the two immensely heavy kegs, and put the food in the kitchen Inuyasha sat next to Miroku on the couch

"Do I even have to ask?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha then went into his whole story about how he had knock out a guard, hop the wall, run as fast as he could till he got to the next town (The place they're at is surrounded by forest), find a place that sold kegs, threaten the bartender into making him believe he was not underage, go buy food, steal a pizza delivery car that already had about twenty large pizza's in it so he wouldn't have to carry all the crap by himself threw the long stretch of woods, hide the car in the woods somewhere, get everything back over the wall, and get back to the dorm as quickly as possible.

"Sounds like you had fun" Miroku said with a smile "As long as you didn't shake the kegs up too much than we're still ok"

Inuyasha wanted to kill him for not caring about how much his back ached at that time but there was a knock at the door instead. Miroku got up to answer it and was almost trampled on as tons of people poured in. Sango and Kagome came out of their room and Kagome put some music on while Inuyasha put one of the kegs on the kitchen table, tapped it and started pouring beer for people. The pizza was gone in about ten minutes, Inuyasha really didn't care cause it was just a bonus for stealing the car.

It was two hours into the party. Miroku was dancing with about five girls at once, he had a big grin plastered on his face the hole time. Sango was slightly annoyed by his actions but she kept reminding herself that she didn't care what he did, so she started talking to random guys instead. Kagome was dancing to the music when she felt a small tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see a guy standing there smiling enough so that she could see a single fang.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you'd like to dance," He asked in a smooth voice. Kagome looked at him a little better he had black hair that was pulled back, blue eyes, a great smile, baggy blue jeans, and a black T-shirt with a band logo on it 'he's kinda cute' she thought

"Sure, I'd love to" A slow song had just started up. He set his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You know I saw you from across the room and I thought you looked beautiful" He said with that same smooth voice. Kagome tried not to smile but she gave in to it, she usually didn't care when guys tried to compliment her, but he seemed different

"I was kind of wondering if you would like to go take a walk around the campus with me tomorrow?" He asked, Kagome thought about it then smiled

"That'd be great, I haven't seen the entire campus yet"

"Really how long have you been here?"

"About three days" (They did that much havoc in only three days)

He smiled again "Then I'd love to show you around"

Kagome smiled back "Oh by the way, I'm Kagome"

"Kagome" He tried it out "Such a beautiful name, I'm Kouga"

Inuyasha was still filling up cups and had just finished filling up a cup for some one, when someone else handed him a cup to fill up. He was about done when he heard a familiar voice behind him

"Well, well, well we meet again Inuyasha" Said a seductive voice

Inuyasha froze, the person took their cup out of his hand, slowly Inuyasha turned around and saw the person who had ruined his life in the past. He tried to say something but all he got out was "Kikyou"

It's about damn time, it took me forever to finish this chapter. At least it's done. Just to let you know don't expect more than one chapter every week, unless I having a good week than you might get two.

Well I'm glad I made this chapter a little longer, I hope it could make up for the long wait

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	8. Chapter 7 When All Is Said and Done

Sorry it took so long to update (again), I had written just about half of this chapter when some error came up that enabled me to type the rest of the chapter so I had to start over and do most of it from memory (which my memory sucks) also my other computer wouldn't let me download my writing from the disk it was on

Once again sorry

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 7- When All Is Said And Done

"Kikyou" Inuyasha looked at her in udder shock but that didn't last too long as it turned into hatred "WHY ARE YOU HERE YOU BITCH?!" his yelling earned him a few looks by people nearby but it didn't hold their attention for long

Kikyou pouted a bit "Is that how you saw hello to your girlfriend after all this time?" her pout turned into a smile as she ran up to Inuyasha and hugged him "That's ok I forgive you"

"Hey who the fuck said you were my girlfriend" Inuyasha had just put his hands on her shoulders to pry her off him when he was interrupted by someone bumping into them

(A few minutes before)

Kagome and Kouga had just finished dancing and were talking about random stuff

"So when should we meet up so you can show me around the campus?" Kagome asked Kouga as they sat on the couch

"Why not tomorrow the sooner the better" He said with a smile "Besides schools gonna be starting soon and we'll be stuck in some boring class all day"

"What?!" Kagome was surprised that school was already going to start again "I thought there was still like one month left in summer break?"

"Well the this place starts classes earlier than the other schools since we are in here because we did some thing, they don't think we should get the privileges of having as long of a summer break" Kouga explained

Kagome thought about this recent news when a thought came to her "Hey Kouga?"

"Yeah?" He smiled back

"What did you do to get in here anyway?" Kagome was curious

Kouga sighed and smiled " I was caught stealing a car and they linked me with a bunch of other thefts, you know I could boost a car in only 35 seconds"

"Cool, what kind a car did you get caught stealing?" Kagome asked

"Jaguar, it was black with leather interior," he said

Kagome smiled "I love Jaguars" (me too)

"Hey I'm gonna get something to drink, you want something?" He started to get up but was stopped by Kagome grabbing his arm

"I'll get 'em besides I need to go look for Sango real quick"

"Are you sure and who's Sango?" Kouga asked

"Yes and a friend of mine, I'll introduce you later" Kagome got up and faced Kouga "So what do you wanna drink?"

"Beer"

"Be right back" She started to walk away, she turned her head back when she heard Kouga's voice

"I'll be waiting right here for you" He called over to her from the couch

"OK" She turned her head around just in time to see the close up of someone's shirt before she bumped right into them

(Normal time)

"Oh sor-" She stopped when she looked at the two faces of Inuyasha and Kikyou as, what she thought, they were hugging each other "-ry"

Inuyasha was also very shocked and in amazement. Shocked because Kagome was standing there seeing him in a hard to explain position. Amazed that God hated him so much. "Uhhhh" was all he could say at that time

"Well look who else is here, isn't this is a small world" Kikyou said while still clutching on to Inuyasha

The shock left Kagome and, like Inuyasha, was replaced by anger "I see you brought your slut along" Her voice was full of anger toward Inuyasha "and please if your going to fuck her do it in another room I don't want to hear anything" Kagome turned and started to fill two cups up

Inuyasha was about to say something but Kikyou beat him to it "Will do" Kikyou said as she made an effort to drag Inuyasha from the room, instead Inuyasha ripped his hand out of her grasp

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha looked at her in disgust

"Up to my dorm" She said with a type of voice that suggested something other than a tour of her dorm

"What?!" Inuyasha and Kagome blurted out in unison

Kagome turned around with a cup in each hand "You have a dorm here?"

Kikyou smiled and nodded "Yes, I thought it was gonna be horrible but when I found out that my boyfriend was here too I was relieved and if you don't mind I'd like you to leave us alone so we can go have some fun"

"And your boyfriend would be?" Inuyasha asked, trying to forget she even said that last part and praying to the gods that she didn't say his name

"Why it's you silly" she said and latched onto his arm again. Inuyasha said a line of curses before he managed to pry the obsessed bitch off him. About that same time Kouga walked in (actually he squeezed through a sea of people who were blocking the door way) and put his arm around Kagome

"Hey beautiful you were taking a while so I decided to come see what's up" He stated

Inuyasha was hated the way this guy came on to Kagome, actually he just hated the guy his scent the way he looked the fact that he is a wolf yokai everything bothered him. Most of all though he hated the way he was looking at Kagome "Hey who the hell are you and who says you can touch Kagome" suggesting towards Kouga's arm around her shoulder

Kouga looked up from Kagome and at Inuyasha "Uhh Kagome is this guy bothering you?" He asked in a way that meant that he could beat the living shit out of Inuyasha

"Hey I should be asking her that question about you" Inuyasha was almost about to punch his face in until Kagome got in-between them

"Inuyasha stop" He immediately froze where he was, which was an inch away from Kagome's face "God Inuyasha why do you always have to start fights?" she took Kouga's arm and started to walk out of the kitchen

Inuyasha was about to run after them but was stopped by Kikyou holding onto him again "Now that there out of the picture lets have some fun" She said in a seductive voice, Inuyasha tried not to get sick at the thought of both of them doing anything.

About a half hour later Inuyasha secretly escaped Kikyou's clutches and spent the rest of the party looking for Kagome and hiding from Kikyou. Half hour after that Miroku had finally gotten Sango to dance with him and to her surprise he did not touch her once through the whole song but that's not to saw he didn't try afterwards, which he got punched upside the head for. Around twelve thirty there was a football game in the living room, they used a bunch of duck taped pop cans as a ball and the end resulted in the chair side-table and one arm of the couch to be broken but did anybody care of course not, besides everyone drank enough to put Russia to shame. An hour later the beer ran out and so did the party (if your wondering how they had only two kegs of beer that long with so many people then lets just say Inuyasha made another run into town, only this time he drove the rusted up p.o.s. car. Besides it would have givin him a way to ditch Kikyou). When everyone, conscious and unconscious, left Sango made sure to check each room in case someone passed out in somewhere they forgot to look.

Miroku was passed out on the couch, leaning against the busted up arm when Inuyasha came out of the bathroom. He looked around expecting to see Kagome but he didn't see her anywhere.

"Has anyone seen Kagome?" Worry evident in his voice

Sango popped her head out her room "I thought I saw here walk out the door a few hours ago with some guy" she was now completely out of her room and leaning on the doorframe "Why do you miss her?" Sango was trying her hardest to get something out of either Inuyasha or Kagome about their past, she knew those two had known each other longer than what they said

"Hell no, it's just that I don't want that stupid bitch out past curfew if a guard wakes up and catches her then we'll all be busted" Inuyasha was congratulating himself on the quick save

Sango started at him trying to figure out if he was lying about the whole thing but gave up to the need for sleep after many hours of dancing, drinking, talking, and hitting Miroku "Whatever" she mumbled while turning and heading back into her room "if your so worried than you find her" she closed the door behind her

"I'M NOT WORRIED!" Inuyasha yelled to the empty space where Sango once was. He grumbled a bit before he grabbed a jacket from his room and left through the front door.

Inuyasha was walking along sidewalks, there was a half moon out which gave off a little light but it wasn't enough for the average person to find there way around, if it wasn't for his good eye sight he probably would have walked into a building by now 'Damn school can't even afford to have streetlights' he thought

He walked for only a minute longer before he heard some talking in front of another dorm building. Inuyasha crept up behind a bush and looked to see who it was, who he saw was Kagome and Kouga standing in the light of a small streetlight above the door to the dorm building, there was also a drugged up security guard next to the door but nobody paid attention to him. Inuyasha listened in to there conversation

"Thanks for getting me outta there and away from Inuyasha" Kagome said

Inuyasha, who was listening, was a little hurt by this comment

"Anytime you need me I'll be there" He said this while taking her hand in his "Besides I can see why you hate that stupid mutt"

'That bastared!' Inuyasha wanted to jump out and beat his face in

"Well it's not that" Kagome said while taking her hand back "It's not that I... he's... I don't completely hate him" Kagome sighed "That doesn't matter though, so I'll see you tomorrow?"

Kouga smiled "Yeah I'll meet you at your dorm building, are you sure you don't want me to walk you back?"

"Yeah I need to be by myself for a little bit" she walked up to him kissed him on the cheek "See ya tomorrow" she walked past him and into the dark

Inuyasha couldn't believe that he just saw her kiss him. All he wanted to do at that point was kick Kouga's ass. Kouga watched as Kagome left but he was suddenly pushed very hard into the ground and his face smashed into the ground. He looked up to see who pushed him but a pair of hands grabbed onto the front of his shirt picked him back up and pushed him into a wall nearby hitting head on the wall. Kouga opened his eyes to see the face of the hanyou that he had met earlier.

Inuyasha still had his hands on Kouga's shirt, making sure he did not go anywhere "You fucking bastard!" was all his enraged mind could think to say

Kouga was completely clueless to Inuyasha's antics but after he put two and two together he smiled back at the hanyou "So the little hanyou mutt has a crush" He started to chuckle but Inuyasha just yanked him from the wall and pushed him back into it again, making sure his head hit the wall

"Shut the fuck up" He growled lightly before he let go of Kouga and backed up a few steps "You stay away from her or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" Kouga straightened out his shirt "Listen you bastard she is my woman and there is nothing you can do, you have no claim on her and I expect to be putting one on her very soon" He smiled again

"I'll kill you!" Inuyasha felt his blood boil as he lunged at Kouga with a right punch 'nobody touches my Kagome in such a way' he thought. His punch was mere millimeters away from Kouga before he dogged it and Inuyasha's fist went straight into the wall creating a good sized hole in the once white brick that is now stained with small amounts of blood from Inuyasha's fist. Inuyasha pulled his hand back out and turned around just in time for Kouga to punch him in the face and again in the stomach, Inuyasha bent over and fell onto his knees

Kouga smirked at the bent over form of Inuyasha and pulled the brass knuckles off each hand, he returned them back into the pocket they previously were at "Don't mess with me you lowlife mutt" Kouga walked up to him a little more and kicked him in the side causing Inuyasha to fall on his side in pain "Also, Kagome is mine or will be soon so don't get in the way, besides why would she ever want to be with something such as a bastard like you" he kicked him in the stomach this time and left to go back to his dorm like nothing ever happened

"Damn it" Inuyasha grunted in pain as he sat up, it had only been a minute or two since Kouga had left for his dorm but Inuyasha felt it had been a lot longer. He got up to his feet and stumbled a bit before he got the whole walking thing down and soon he was running at top speed 'Gotta find Kagome' was all he thought as he used superior nose to track her down

Her scent seemed to be leading him to the middle of the campus and before he new he had run straight into somebody. Both of them fell to the ground

"Damn"

"Shit"

Kagome looked to see who had ran into her, hoping it wasn't a guard, and the first thing she saw was Inuyasha's silver hair "What the hell you moron!"

Inuyasha quickly moved next to her put his hand over her mouth "Shut up, I don't know when any of the guards will wake up so we have to get stay quit and get back to the dorm" He looked at her as if seeing if she understood

"Ghon ouu baogh af" Inuyasha looked at her strangely

"What?"

"Ghon ouu baogh af"

"What?" Inuyasha then realized that he still had his hand over her mouth, he quickly removed it "Sorry, what?"

"Can you back off" Inuyasha didn't realize before but his face was very close to Kagome's, only about 2 inches away and all he could think about was how much he missed being this close to her "Well?" Kagome said again after Inuyasha didn't seem to be moving, although the way she said it didn't sound as though she really meant it, actually she was thinking just about the same thing Inuyasha was "Uh?" was Inuyasha's only response to Kagome as he started to lean in towards her. Kagome's eyes slightly closed, visions of the past started going through her mind. Inuyasha was only a few millimeters away when a vision of that one night two years ago popped in her head she quickly backed off from Inuyasha

Inuyasha looked at her, her head was turned slightly away from him and her eyes were closed and she was breathing a little quicker than usual, he figured he was wrong to go about trying to do that "Sorry" Inuyasha mumbled

"Who said I wanted your apology?" she snapped back while getting up from the ground

"Hey I was just trying to be nice for once" He also got up from where he sat, he was trying to keep his voice down but it was hard since he was getting angry again

"Oh yeah I forgot how you are such a nice guy, like that time two years ago when you-"

"I told you it wasn't what you think" he interrupted

"Oh than what was it?" she waited for an answer that Inuyasha was having a hard time trying think of

"Hey you wanna talk about nice, how 'bout the kiss you gave that jackass back there?" Inuyasha's voice was getting a little louder but he still kept it down as not to yell a the top of his lungs

"Were you spying on me?" She was slightly surprised

"So what if I was?"

Kagome stared at him, looking a little sad, for a brief second "I-" she then closed her eyes and when she opened them she gave him a serious "Just move on Inuyasha" with that she turned and walked away. He could have easily caught up with her again but he couldn't even bring himself out of his dazed state his mind was splitting in two different directions 'She's right I have to move on this is useless' then his other side would think 'No I can't give up-" He stopped what he was thinking and came out of his dazed-like stare "I made up my mind" he said softly to himself and started walking back to the dorm

All right that chapter is done (big smile) this one took me a while I had major writers block as you can probably tell. If you didn't know what Inuyasha meant when he said '" I made up my mind"' he meant he made up his mind about what he was thinking about. I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't as funny as the rest but like I said I had writers block, also I kind of wanted this to be more about Inuyasha and Kagome's past without actually telling you about it. (thinking of anything else to say) Oh yeah, I gonna try and put a Miroku and Sango chapter in soon so...yeah...well that's all I can think of, again sorry about the long wait and keep reviewing, I'm gonna go get wasted with a bunch of friends

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

NOW!!!!


	9. Chapter 8 School Sucks

SORRY, I know that it took me a while to put this chapter up but I have a perfectly good explanation. School sucks, and has been giving me a ton of homework. I had four pages of homework from my math teacher on the first day. God I hate him, anyway...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 8- School Sucks

Everything went on as normal after the party. Although the principal and guards knew nothing of the party, which was only talked about in a quiet tone outside, they still found the fact that almost all the guards had passed out was kind of suspicious. So in the principal's effort to stop whatever was going on she doubled security and put key card locks on the doors to the dorm buildings so only guards and higher authorities could enter or leave after a certain time. Although the updated security pissed off Inuyasha it gave him something to do, as he tried to figure out different ways to escape from the building.

Everything went back to normal in their dorm as well, normal meaning chaos. Inuyasha and Kagome went back to pulling jokes on each other and name-calling, Miroku went back to his perverted ness (wait he never stopped), and Sango went back to beating him over the head (wait she never stopped). Kagome had gone on the tour of the campus with Kouga a few days after and Inuyasha had also went except he hid behind bushes making sure Kouga didn't try to do anything to Kagome. Inuyasha almost attacked him every time he put a move on her, what pissed him off more was when he saw Kagome kiss him on the cheek at the end of the day but he didn't want Kagome to know he was spying on her, so he stayed where he was. He had wondered if he should try to tell Kagome what Kouga was really like and what he said the night of the party but he came to the conclusion that he didn't have a snowballs chance in hell of getting her to believe him, or listen to him for that matter.

Everything was fine until Inuyasha walked into the living room one day to see mail that had been slipped under the door 'this place really must be cheap if the rooms don't even have mailbox's' he thought as he picked up the mail. There was an envelope with each of there names on it so took his and let the rest fall back on the floor in front of the door. He looked at the address to see that it was from the school board, he opened it and started to scan down the letter. When he finished reading the letter he paused for a bit to let it all sink in. Miroku had just walked in the room and noticed Inuyasha staring at a piece of paper

"What's up?" He casually asked

"GOD DAMMIT!" Inuyasha yelled at the paper and ripped it in pieces

Miroku looked at him questionably "Somebody die?"

"No, that would be a good thing" He walked into the kitchen for some thing to eat and Miroku followed him "The school sent us a letter saying that school is gonna be starting tomorrow"

"Oh is that all" Miroku sounded uninterested

Inuyasha looked at him as if he was insane "What do you mean that's all, our summer is cut short"

"Yeah it's always like that here" Miroku explained as he told Inuyasha about how summers are shorter than usual

"That's a fuckin' rip off" Inuyasha said when Miroku was finished

"Tell me about it" Miroku made his way to the fridge

Inuyasha thought about something for a moment "Hey Miroku when are we gonna get our schedules?"

"It was on the back of the letter that was sent to you" Miroku said with his head still inside the fridge

"Shit!" Inuyasha ran over to the front door where his letter was in shreds on the floor. He quickly picked them up and went back into the kitchen to set them on the table where Miroku was currently busy making a sandwich.

Inuyasha was opening and slamming each cupboard in the kitchen in his desperate search for something.

"Looking for something?" Miroku's curiosity finally got the better of him

"Don't you have any tape in this damn place?" Inuyasha opened a drawer which he had probably already checked six times before

"Try the side-table in the living room" Miroku said before he took a big bit of his overly stuffed sandwich

Inuyasha rushed over to the broken side-table, which had three legs broken off and was severely battered, and tried to open the drawer on it but it was stuck so he opted to just ripping the top of it off and looking through the drawer "Damn it"

He went back into the kitchen "I thought you said there was tape in there?" Inuyasha was getting annoyed by his bad luck

"Guess were out... are you sure it's not in there?"

"I'm sure, all I found was this stupid glue" Inuyasha held up a bottle of crazy glue

"Why don't you just use that then" Miroku finished off the rest of his sandwich and put his plate in the sink

"Are you idiotic I can't use glue to put that back together, there is no way I'm gonna-"

Ten minuets later Inuyasha was slowly applying glue to his letter, in between that time he had managed to get glue all over the table and himself. Kagome walked into the kitchen and stopped in her tracks when she saw Inuyasha trying to glue his paper back together. Inuyasha only seemed to notice her when she started to crack up laughing

"What?" He said while he gave her a funny look

"God you look like such an idiot" She put her hand on the table to leaned on it

"What the hell am I suppose to do we were outta tape" He stood up to face her

"Still-" she was looking at the many things that had managed to get stuck to his arms and body from the glue "only an idiot would manage to get that much stuff stuck to themselves" as she said that she went to go to the fridge but her hand on the table wouldn't move 'Oh shit'

Inuyasha noticed she was having trouble moving, then he noticed her hand and a big grin formed on his face "You're right only an idiot could get stuck like that" he started to laugh

'Great now he's never gonna let me live this down' she thought as she started to jerk her hand harder in her attempts to free her hand. By now she was getting annoyed by Inuyasha's laughing, "Alright ya got me now can ya help me out"

Inuyasha laughing subsided "You're a wimp" he said as he took her hand in his and started to pull, finding it was harder than what he thought it would be "What the-" He pulled on her hand one more time and it released from the table. Kagome's face scrunched up from how much it hurt "See" Inuyasha said and went to walk away but his hand wouldn't come off of Kagome's hand

"What the-" both said at the same time, each gave each other a horrified look "Shit"

Now both Inuyasha and Kagome tried desperately to separate from each other. Kagome put her free hand on Inuyasha's chest to try and pull her other hand free, she completely oblivious to the fact that Inuyasha's shirt had glue all over it. Inuyasha pulled his hand in the other direction and soon they got there hands separated but the force caused Inuyasha to loose balance and he started to fall backwards, but not without Kagome whose hand was still connected to his shirt.

Miroku was awoken from his nap on the couch by a loud 'boom' coming from the kitchen. He got up from the couch and turned around in time to see Sango coming from her room

"What was that?" She asked as she made her way to the kitchen

"I dunno" Miroku responded and just followed her into the kitchen

They were surprised by the sight they saw as they walked in, Inuyasha was on the floor with Kagome on top of him, his hands were on her waist and her hands his chest. Sango and Miroku looked from the two teens on the ground to the crazy glue bottle sitting innocently on the table and both started laughing at Kagome and Inuyasha's situation.

"Hey you two take it into another room" Miroku had a perverted grin on his face

"God control yourselves" Sango grinned as well "Hey I have an idea" Sango ran out of the kitchen and came back with the Polaroid camera that her and Kagome had used to take pictures of the guys "Alright hold still" she laughed at her stupid joke and took the picture

By now Inuyasha and Kagome are trying there hardest to get off each other and kill their other two roommates "God can you at least help me get off him!" Kagome yelled out of frustration

Sango ignored her and kept snapping pictures but Miroku somewhat thought of it as he picked up the glue bottle and started reading the back "Hhmmm well the only way to get this stuff off is to stick it in warm water for a while, and since that would be kind of hard with the position your in I think you'll have to take off each others clothes" Miroku had a smile on his face that was too big for Inuyasha's liking

"GOD NO!" Inuyasha and Kagome screamed

Sango stopped taking pictures and thought about it as well "Actually I think Miroku is right, the only place with enough hot water is the tub but there is no way you guys can make it there from the position that your in now"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other "I swear if you do or think anything perverted" Kagome glared at him

"Like I could" Inuyasha rolled his eyes

Kagome felt the need to slap him but her arms were restrained by the glue. Then an idea popped in Kagome's head

"Hey I have an idea" Kagome said excitedly

"Oh god" Inuyasha mumbled

"Shut up jerk"

"wench"

"jackass"

"bitch"

"asshole"

"whore"

"bastard"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Miroku yelled, and only when everyone was quit did he continue "Now Kagome what was your idea?"

Kagome turned her head up towards Miokru so that her hair whipped Inuyasha in the face "Well first can you and Sango help us stand up?"

Miroku and Sango did so, and when Inuyasha and Kagome were both standing again Kagome went on with her plan "Alright now all me and Inuyasha have to do is hop over to the bathroom"

Miroku thought about this for a moment "How are you gonna get in the tub?"

"Well you or Sango will have to fill the tub and then me and Inuyasha can just fall in and when the glue wears away we can walk out of there like nothing happened"

"I like the last part" Inuyasha mumbled

"But-" Sango started " if the tub is filled up won't the person who is on the bottom not be able to breath?"

Kagome thought about this for a second before she got an idea "We can just stick a straw in Inuyasha's mouth so he can breath"

"WHAT" Inuyasha's eyes were wide open "Like hell I'm gonna be the one on the bottom under water with a straw shoved in my mouth"

"Tuff luck" Kagome now faced him again " it's my idea so you gotta do what I say, besides if I fell in first your enormous weight would crush me"

"Not a bad idea" Inuyasha mumbled under his breath

"What?" Kagome was quiet irritated by not being able to hit him

"Nothing"

Kagome glared at him before she started to smile a little "I know your afraid of water"

"Or he wants to be on top of Kagome" Miroku chimed in

"Or he is afraid of getting hurt when he falls into the tub" Sango added as well

"OK SHUT UP" Inuyasha eye was slightly twitching "I'll do it, let's just go"

"Ok, 1 2 3 hop" Kagome said and her and Inuyasha hopped about an inch towards the kitchen door "Ok, 1 2 3 hop" and they hopped another inch towards the door.

About a half hour and 500 hops later Kagome and Inuyasha finally reached the bathroom.

"Ok Miroku, Sango get your asses in here" Inuyasha yelled to their friends who had given up on watching them after about the sixth hop and opted to just watching TV in the mean time.

Miroku and Sango cam into the bathroom and stood in front of Inuyasha and Kagome (well to the side of) and crossed their arms.

"What are ya waitn' for get the damn tub filled up" Inuyasha had a bad feeling in the back of his mind that whatever they were thinking was not good. The same went for Kagome who was trying to figure out what's up.

"We want answers" Miroku said

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at him as if he was crazy "What damn answers!?" Inuyasha was getting quite irritated by being so close to his freedom from Kagome but being stopped because of some idiot.

"We want to know how you two know each other" Sango said

Kagome and Inuyasha's face expressions had went from pissed to nervous in a second "Wha.. what are you talking about" Kagome tried to cover it up, but failed miserably

"We're not that stupid" Sango said and looked over at Miroku "Well maybe he is"

"Hey"

"Just tell us what happened" Sango ignored Miroku's protest

"You gotta be insane if you think that I'm gonna tell you that" Inuyasha said and started to shuffle his way closer to the bathtub

"What the heck are you doing?" Kagome protested but was going along with whatever it was

"I got an idea" Inuyasha said happily

"Oh my god call the papers" Kagome exclaimed

"Shut up it's either we do this or answer their stupid questions"

"I take your idea"

"You don't even know it yet" Inuyasha put one foot after another into the tub

Kagome followed in suit "It's got to be better than whatever they want to know"

When Inuyasha and Kagome were completely inside the tub was when Kagome decided to ask what they were gonna do

"Well we have to do is kneel in front of the faucet with your back to it and then I can get one of the handles in my mouth and I can probably turn on the hot water"

Kagome thought about it "That's actually not a bad idea" she said and her and Inuyasha knelt down in front of the faucet, Kagome had her back to the faucet and Inuyasha was facing it. He moved his head forward so their heads were side by side and Inuyasha got the faucet handle in his mouth.

"God this is funny" Sango exclaimed "I'm gonna get the camera" she said and went into the kitchen to retrieve the camera

"Hurry back before Inuyasha gets the water running" Miroku called back to her

Meanwhile Inuyasha was having a pretty hard time trying to turn the handle, it was on of those toddler safe things that click into place so they can't turn on the water with out the parent being around (I have that in my shower, it's called so much rust on the handles that you can barely turn them), Inuyasha was now trying desperately to try and turn the handles

"God Inuyasha how long is this gonna take" Kagome complained, but really she was making herself quiet comfy where she was, Inuyasha's cheek was brushing up against hers and his body was slightly pushed up against hers

Of course he had no idea he was doing this since he was to busy trying to turn the handle "Shut the fuck up"

Kagome just sighed in frustration. About in the middle of their little argument Sango had come in and was snapping pictures like crazy.

Kagome was about to yell at Inuyasha again but stopped when she heard a small clicking sound "Did you get it?!"

"Of course you twit" Inuyasha said and twisted his head along with the handle so more hot water would come out. At first it was cold but soon it started the water started to heat up.

"Damn" Sango and Miroku exclaimed at the same time

"There" Inuyasha said and leaned back so he wasn't so close to Kagome but he lost control of his balance again and fell backwards. Inuyasha and Kagome fell on their sides, both their heads got slightly wet due to the water that was slowly filling up the tub. Inuyasha helped them up more so they were both laying on there sides but were propped up against the backside of the tub so they were out of the water. Kagome looked at Inuyasha's hair, one side of his hair was stuck flat against his head and the other side was still dry, she started laughing quietly at him but it didn't last and she started laughing out loud

"What the hell are you laughing at" Inuyasha was very confused

"Your hair it looks hilarious" Kagome said between bits of laughter

Inuyasha had just noticed how funny Kagome's hair looked at the point, which was just like Inuyasha's, and he started laughing as well "Look who's talking"

Miroku and Sango gave them weird glances before exiting the room to plan the perfect way on how to blackmail the two with their newly taken pictures, but Sango didn't leave the room just yet before she took one more picture of Inuyasha and Kagome laughing at each other while laying in the tub that was slowly filling up with water.

A few minutes later, after Inuyasha yelled to Miroku that if he didn't want his porno collection burnt to ashes if he didn't come in to turn the water off, Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting in the tub filled almost to the top with hot water (They still have their clothes on you perverts). Kagome had managed to fall asleep and Inuyasha was not far off.

(I won't end it here)

When Kagome woke up she confused by her situation in a bathtub that was filled with almost freezing cold water and why there were a pair of arms that were holding her close. She realized how she got there but was a little confused by her position 'the glue must have came off and I could have moved so that my back was to Inuyasha and he could have subconsciously put his arms around me. She got up quickly, despite the fact that the pair of arms around her gave her a little trouble, and wrapped her arms around her body. Her immediate movement had woken Inuyasha up, he sat straighten up as well when he noticed how cold it was

They looked at each other for a moment before both exclaiming "FREEDOM!" Inuyasha got out first and wrapped a towel around himself, as did Kagome when she got out.

After they went into their rooms to get dressed, Kagome wearing her pajamas and Inuyasha wearing a t-shirt and sweat pants, they both made their way into the living room to find Miroku and Sango curled up on the couch together. Kagome noticed the camera on the ground next to the couch and she pointed it out to Inuyasha. He nodded, picked it up off the floor, and took a picture of the sleeping couple. Inuyasha grabbed the Polaroid as it came out as Kagome put a blanket on top of them "Sweet dreams" she muttered before her and Inuyasha headed off to bed (in their separate rooms).

All was quiet in the room that was incased in darkness, except for the light snoring that was coming from Inuyasha who lay relaxed, warm, and comfortable under his bed sheets in his bed. That was until...

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

**BAAAMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Inuyasha lay atop the remains of his alarm clock as he slowly woke up. He through the sheets off, sat up, and turned his body so that he was sitting on his bed with his feet on the floor. His eyes were barely open as he mumbled "School sucks" before he made his way to the bathroom.

Ok now I am done. God I can't believe that I'm back in school (and that I even passed 9th grade). My math teacher has no enthusiasm in his voice, my spanish teacher is crazy and I don't have as many of my friends in my classes as I did last year.

Not much has happened to me since the last chapter (if you even care). Although I did almost get arrested for back talking a cop and climbing on a billboard (don't ask me why I did it). Yep same old same old...

Hey I heard a funny joke from a friend, you might have already heard it, don't think it's funny or just don't get it but who cares I'm putting it up anyway

A man walks into a bar with a giraffe; the man has a few drinks. Then all of a sudden the giraffe dies, the man gets up and starts to leave so the bartender

yells to him "Hey you can't leave that lyin' in here", then the man goes "It's not a

lion it's a giraffe"

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Authors note

PLEASE READ, THE FOLLOWING IS VERY IMPORTANT

Alright if you haven't noticed I haven't updated in about 2 months (me: gets pelted by angry readers with rocks ) sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry. A lot has been happening lately with school and at home. I have to get at least a 3.0 GPA in school before Christmas break so I can get my temporary license, if I don't I have to wait till the end of the quarter (can't… _twitch_… wait… _twitch_… any longer). But the big problem is I haven't gotten anything higher than a 2.3 since the fifth grade. Also there is this huge week long testing in March called the OGT, basically if I don't pass all five sections of this test I can't graduate high school, and to put a cherry on top our teachers don't have enough time to get us ready for it (for example, in science we learned a whole section hat would have originally taken us a month in a week). So right now I'm studying my butt off (hell I'm writing this authors note at school). Also my mom's boyfriend came into town (he's from Canada), so we had to do stuff together as a 'family'.

There is some good news to this authors review though (I said it before and I'll say it again, I really hate writing these and I'm very very very sorry), because this is taking me so long I have decided to make a huge ass update (that I will probably have to split into two chapters). It is going to cover them going back to school to up near around Christmas. Oh and if that isn't enough for you, at some point in the update you'll find out what happened two years ago, and why Inuyasha and Kagome hate each other so much.

I should have this up before Christmas so you won't have to wait too long (me: starts a big pot of coffee 'this is goin' to be a long few weeks'). Once again sorry for not updating in so long, hope you like the upcoming chapter(s).

(this is the part where I should say 'happy holidays' or some nice phrase but I'm not that kind of person)


	11. Chapter 9 Breakfast Of Champions

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, if I did I would have a ton of money and buy all the tacos I want

TACOS GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry about the long wait

Chapter 9- Breakfast of Champions

The still half asleep hanyo walked out of his room and headed for the bathroom only to be met face to face with the cheap ass slab of wood that is the bathroom door.

"Damn it open up!" Inuyasha banged on the door

"Shove it" a familiar voice came from the other side of the door

Inuyasha growled a bit "Kagome get your ass outta there!" Inuyasha screamed, "I gotta go"

"Alright get your leash and I'll be out in a little bit to walk you" he could here Kagome laughing from on the other side of the door

Inuyasha looked like he was about to explode out of not only anger but his full bladder "THAT'S IT THIS DOOR IS GOIN' DOWN!" Inuyasha readied himself to ram the door

"What I can't hear you, I'm in the shower" Kagome said as she turned on the water "but I'm sure you wouldn't want to break down the door while I'm in the shower, now would you?"

"You want to bet!" Inuyasha yelled back

"Do you want to see me naked that badly Inuyasha?" Inside the bathroom Kagome was smiling to herself, knowing she had won the argument

Inuyasha turned slightly red at the thought of it, he quickly cleared his mind and growled to himself as turned around to go find something that would take his mind off of going to the bathroom

As Inuyasha passed through the living room he found Sango and Miroku still sleeping next to each other on the couch, slightly surprised that his recent fight with Kagome didn't wake either if them. Inuyasha, figuring to have at least a little fun this morning, put Miroku's hands on Sango's ass and walked away chuckling to himself.

Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and figured he get a head start on breakfast. He started listing off what he could eat, but each one had some for of liquid, which made Inuyasha pay more and more attention to his overly full bladder. He finally decided on waffles with butter and jelly, but after a quick search around the fridge, being because there was hardly anything in there, Inuyasha came to the conclusion that there was neither butter or jelly 'Damn that fridge is empty, I'll have to ask Miroku when we get more food later'

Inuyasha was about to shut the fridge door when he saw a container of cream cheese then he remembered seeing some bagels in a cupboard yesterday when he was looking for glue. He took out the cream cheese and bagels and had just spread some cream cheese on a bagel when Kagome walked in with damp hair

"So what are ya eatn'?" She asked casually

"BATHROOM!!!!!!!" in a flash Inuyasha ran out of the kitchen and into the bathroom

Kagome walked over to where Inuyasha's bagel was sitting and thought about whether or not to take it 'Of course I'm gonna take it' she thought with a smile 'but why just do that'

She quickly ran into her room and grabbed one of those small cheap little toothpaste tubes, that are used for vacations, out of her bedside drawer. After quickly running back again she took out another bagel and started to spread the white minty-fresh paste over it. She slipped the toothpaste in her pocket and switched the bagels, grabbing Inuyasha's bagel and putting the one covered in toothpaste in its place. She walked out of the kitchen just in time to pass by Inuyasha, who was looking quiet relieved

Inuyasha saw she had a bagel as well and thought she had stolen his and was about to confront her but he saw his sitting on the counter where he left it, he brushed off his earlier accusation and walked over to grabbed the bagel and sit down at the kitchen table.

Unknown to him, Kagome had her back against the wall just on the outside of the kitchen to see what his reaction was. She had it all figured out she would wait till she heard him start spitting out the bagel and then whip around and say some sarcastic remark that'll piss him off.

But Kagome didn't expect what happened next. She was standing there as quiet as she could waiting to hear him start to gag when all of a sudden her whole world went black and smelled of minty freshness

"What the hell?!" Kagome wiped off the bagel and toothpaste from her face and the first thing she saw was Inuyasha on the ground rolling with laughter at the sight of Kagome after he smashed his bagel right in her face

"YOU ASSHOLE I JUST GOT A SHOWER I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!" but her threat fell upon deaf ears as Inuyasha laughed even harder now that she was mad

All the commotion had woken the innocently sleeping Sango and Miroku. The first thing they saw upon waking up were each others eyes and each blushed immensely, which didn't last long when Sango felt something on her ass

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY ASS" Sango pushed Miroku, who fell onto the floor with a thump, then she got up and started kicking him

"What can I say" Miroku put up his hands defensively while still laying on the floor "My hands have a mind of their own" for that comment he got kicked again

Sango then noticed there were other people in the room. She saw at Kagome with what looked like toothpaste all over her face, ready to kill Inuyasha and Inuyasha doing nothing to save his own skin except keep laughing, which really wasn't helping

"Well nothing changed here" Sango walked off to get ready just as Kagome's hands started to glow blue and she made an attempt to strangle Inuyasha

Sango and Miroku looked over their schedules in the kitchen while they were waiting for Kagome and Inuyasha to finish getting ready after they each had to take a shower. Inuyasha had to take a shower as well since Kagome poured syrup in his hair and said they were even.

They both knew Inuyasha and Kagome were going to be a while since they could here muffled yelling coming from the hallway

"Lets see what we got" Sango said as they compared lists

(alright since I have no idea how schools are run in Japan I'm just gonna go by how my school is, if you don't like it I don't care I'm the writer) (Japanese class English class)

**Sango's Schedule**

**1st period- Japanese**

**2nd period- Art**

**3rd period- Break **(like a study hall except students can do what they want)

**4th period- Keyboarding **(in science building)

**5th period- History**

**6th period- Math**

**7th period- Lunch**

**8th period- Science Lab- Monday, Wednesday**

** - Art Lab- Tuesday, Thursday**

** - Study Hall- Friday**

**9th period- Science**

"How fun" Sango remarked sarcastically and looked towards Miroku " so what do you got?"

"Nothin' new, same old crap from last year"

**Miroku's Schedule**

**1st period- History**

**2nd period- Art**

**3rd period- Japanese**

**4th period- Keyboarding**

**5th period- Art Lab- Monday, Wednesday**

** - Science Lab- Tuesday, Thursday**

** - Study Hall- Friday**

**6th period- Science**

**7th period- Lunch**

**8th period- Math**

**9th period- Gym**

"At least we have some classes together my dear Sango" Miroku grinned

"I'm rejoicing" Sango mumbled as she rolled her eyes

Silence fell upon them as they stood there "Hey Sango" Miroku broke the silence

"Yeah?" her attention now on him

"I uh" Miroku somewhat fidgeted "I was wonde-"

"Lets go Miroku I wanna get outta here" Inuyasha said as he walked in the kitchen and cut Miroku off "the further I'm away from that stupid wench the better"

"What was that!?" Kagome asked as she also walked into the kitchen glaring at Inuyasha

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and both knew that another argument was quickly approaching "We better stop this before it gets worse" Sango said as she got up from her seat at the table

"I agree" Miroku said casually as he also got up

"You heard me" Inuyasha said as he slightly leaned in toward her so he was now eye level with her "the further away I am away from you the better, you stupid-"

The rest of his words were cut off as Kagome punched him square in the face "Stop calling me that you basterd"

Sango stepped in and grabbed Kagome to keep her from attacking Inuyasha further

"Damn it Kagome" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku stepped in between them and tried to push Inuyasha back

"What the hell were you two yelling about to get you both so pissed off at each other?" Sango asked while slightly struggling to hold Kagome

"Ask him he started it!" Kagome yelled

Inuyasha glared at her for a minute before he stopped struggling against Miroku, Miroku sensed he had calmed down and stopped pushing against him and just stood between them

"We were talking about-"

_**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**_

An annoying loud sound come from a PA system that seemed to go through out the entire campus. The irritating sound stopped and a very dull and unamusing voice came through instead

_**"May I have your attention please there will be an assembly for all students in the auditorium at 8:00 before classes.....I repeat.....there will be an assembly for all students in the auditorium at 8:00 before classes...that is all thank you"**_

There was a slight clicking sound that told you that the PA was off. There was an eerie kind of silence that followed the announcement

"Ok then lets get goin'" Inuyasha said all cheerfully as he tried to walk away but Miroku grabbed his shirt before he could take one step

"Hold it, tell us what the hell you two were yelling at each other about" Miroku said

"Yeah why do you two hate each other so much?" Sango asked as she let go of Kagome and moved so she was standing in front of her and next to Miroku

"Uuuhhhh" Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison, their anger had mysteriously vanished

Sango and Miroku were glaring them down as Inuyasha and Kagome were looking very nervous

Kagome was about to blurt it out when a light bulb clicked on in her head. At the same time Inuyasha was also about to blurt it out as well until an idea came into his head also

So Inuyasha and Kagome did the smartest thing they could think of

"SANGO LIKES YOU!!"

"MIROKU LIKES YOU!!"

They both yelled and made a dash for the door leaving Miroku and Sango standing all alone in the kitchen both as red as Inuyasha haroi in the show

Inuyasha and Kagome were running down the halls and stairs and finally made it outside before they realized that they had know idea where the auditorium was

"I thought that stupid wolf showed you around this whole place" Inuyasha asked while they were leaning against the side of the building, they were both too scared to go back up to the room to ask for directions since they both were too frightened of what there friends might do to them for telling both their secrets

Kagome laughed a little "Well... I wasn't exactly paying attention to the whole tour"

"Yeah I noticed" Inuyasha growled a little

"What?"

"Nothing" he said, he let his gaze wonder a little distance away where he saw a sign that had names of buildings and directions on it. He looked closer and saw 'attitorium' and an arrow pointing down a path off to the left

"Let's go" Inuyasha stood up and started walking in that direction

"Wait how do you know where it is?" Kagome just stood there as Inuyasha kept walking

"That's how" Inuyasha said and pointed to the sign

"Oh" was all she said before she followed the sign as well

By the time Inuyasha and Kagome got to the auditorium it was 7:45 and it was already half full of people. At the entrance there was two small tables on either side of the door with two guards sitting at them typing on laptops.

"Next" droned one of the guards as someone else walked up to the table. The student handed him her student ID card and the guard typed her ID number into the computer and gave it back to her

"Must be to make sure people come" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome, who in return nodded

It wasn't long till Kagome and Inuyasha handed their ID cards and went in.

As they walked in, to the left there was a huge stage and a deep scarlet red curtain was behind it, to the right there was a long row of bleacher seats that went almost up to the ceiling.

The building was almost half full as Kagome and Inuyasha sat in about the high middle on the very far right against the wall. While they were waiting they decided to go through each others schedules. Kagome pulled hers out of her pocket and Inuyasha slowly and carefully did as well, making sure not to crush his already fragile piece of paper

"Let's see"

**Inuyasha's Schedule**

**1st period- History**

**2nd period- Art**

**3rd period- Math**

**4th period- Keyboarding**

**5th period- Japanese**

**6th period- Break**

**7th period- Lunch**

**8th period- Science Lab- Monday, Wednesday**

** - Art Lab- Tuesday, Thursday**

** - Study Hall- Friday**

**9th period- Science**

"My schedule sucks" Inuyasha said as his grip tightened on his paper causing it to crumble and parts to fall underneath the bleachers "SHIT!" Inuyasha made a mad scramble to try and get as many as possible

"You gotta work on your anger" Kagome said while looking around to make sure nobody was noticing how stupid Inuyasha looked while trying to get his shredded schedule "besides why don't use just get another one from the main office"

Inuyasha froze what he was doing and sat back down on the bleacher, the whole time he had a blank look on his face "your kidding right?" he was a little frightened to know the answer

"Nope" Kagome said casually as she looked through her schedule

"DAMN IT!!" Inuyasha yelled, everybody in the auditorium looked at him strangely for a second before they went back to what they were doing

Kagome shook her head in amusement as she continued to read

**Kagome's Schedule**

**1st period- Japanese**

**2nd period- Art**

**3rd period- Math**

**4th period- Keyboarding**

**5th period- Art Lab- Monday, Wednesday**

** - Science Lab- Tuesday, Thursday**

** - Study Hall- Friday**

**6th period- Science**

**7th period- Lunch**

**8th period- History**

**9th period- Gym**

Inuyasha was still mumbling, about 'situations' being avoided, when Kagome had finished looking over her schedule. She was getting annoyed with his ranting, also she noticed that there were a lot more people now, the place looked completely full, and it looked like they were about to start 'wow there are a lot of juveniles here' Kagome thought before her attention was turned back to Inuyasha

"Will you shut up" she slapped him upside the head as she said that

"Make me" Inuyasha getting ready to fight again, when a loud screeching sound came from a microphone "Damn it!" screamed Inuyasha as he covered his ears, as well as half the student body who were also demon's with sensitive hearing

"Sorry about that" said a stout little man on the mic in the center of the stage, Kagome couldn't see him that good from where they were sitting and all she could tell was that he was short and fat. He fiddled with the mic for a bit before he walked off stage

Then an old lady with long grey hair walked on the stage and stood in front of the mic, once again Kagome couldn't see her that good from where they were. Kagome could also hear Inuyasha mumbling something but all she could make out were "old bat"

"Well unfortunately welcome back for another school year" she said, complementally degrading way "Well for all you new students I am Shikon High school's principle, you may call Keade or Ms. Keade, also I shall go through how this school is run, and the rules and regulations for you as well" she cleared her throat a bit as students who were still here from last year or been here before all groaned "This school is here to help make each of you well suited to go back into society as honest, hard working, non-delinquents. You will be expected to go to classes every morning for six days out of the week; Sundays will be your days to relax. Different 'events' are scheduled for only certain days of the week, for instance the only days to go shopping are on Sundays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. More information will be in packets that you can pick up in the main office.

"On the subject of your classes, to make sure that you attend them and student assembles there will be guards that you must show some sort of identification to, and teachers will also take attendance everyday. This is very much like a regular school except if you don't go to your classes, assembles, or break any rules then points will be added against you. The more points the longer you are stuck here, even after your time for being here has expired any additional points will then be added up which can turn into days, weeks, months, and for some of you years more of being here (1 point 4 days)" That was about the only thing Kagome and Inuyasha paid attention to till their short attention spans drifted off somewhere far far away

Kagome and Inuyasha, and every other student, had come back to reality an hour later just as the assembly ended. They had just gotten up from their seats when Keade's voice came through the microphone again

"Oh and I almost forgot" some students sat back down while others just kept standing, but all were paying attention to the little old women behind the podium "I would like to speak briefly of the events that have happened over the past few weeks. There are no exceptions in this school for any rule breaking of any kind. I have a feeling that the same people who were behind the graffiti on the main office were also behind everything else as well. Such as the injury of an office member, the break in into one of the science rooms, the explosion on the roof of building C, the drugging of multiple security guards, and I'm not sure where but I have a feeling there was a party that same night and I will find out everything about it soon enough. That is all"

Kagome and Inuyasha stood there for a while as everyone else was moving as quick as they could to get the hell out. They both groaned and shook their heads "Shit" Inuyasha said as they too started to leave

Before Inuyasha and Kagome walked back to their dorm they stopped by the main office building to get Inuyasha a new schedule, they also picked up one of those packet things that Keade was talking about. The whole time Inuyasha was hoping not to run into Kouga and Kagome was hoping not to run into Kikyou.

Fate was on both their sides as they made it back to the dorm. Inuyasha had opened the door to find Miroku and Sango making out on the couch

"The hell!?" screamed Inuyasha and Kagome in unison

Miroku and Sango bolted upright and away from each other as soon as they heard the others voice's.

"Back so soon" Sango laughed nervously, while Miroku scratched the back of his head "Oh hey guys the assembly over already?" he said

Inuyasha and Kagome walked completely into the room and shut the door. Inuyasha was the first to speak up "Alright I'm afraid to ask but...how the hell did this happen"

"Well we have you two to thank for this" Miroku said as he got up

Sango got up as well "See it all happened like this"

(Flashback of about an hour ago)

Inuyasha and Kagome had just ran out of the dorm and left two very red teenagers standing in the kitchen.

"So yeah" Miroku spoke up first after about a minute of them just standing there awkwardly, his eyes anywhere but on the girl standing next to him

"Yeah" Sango said, she as well was keeping her eyes on anything else except Miroku, her blush had subsided to where it was only a little visible on her cheeks

Miroku started fidgeting a little while still trying to find the words to say 'I can do this alright, it shouldn't be this hard I've lived with her for a year' he sighed deeply, before he worked up the courage and turned to Sango and took her hands in his

"eh" Sango looked a little surprised, she was now back to blushing deep red

"Listen Sango I know you think I'm a perverted freak who goes after any girl that walks by" Sango's eyebrow twitched a bit in recollection of all the times Miroku ran after girls that walked by while they were in a middle of a conversation "but I'm willing to change everything for you if you'd give me a chance and go out with me?" Miroku finished with a hopeful look in his eyes

He felt as if his whole body froze as he waited for that one answer. Every moment that passed seemed more and more like she was going say no or start laughing at him. But all those thoughts of denial were shattered when he felt two warm arms wrap around him

"Of course I will Miroku" Sango said softly to him as she hugged him tighter. A smile appeared across Miroku's face and he returned the hug. They seemed to stay there for a few minutes but in reality it was only a few seconds. Miroku moved his hands to Sango's waist and for a minute Sango thought he was going to something perverted again but his hands stopped at her waist and he started to laugh a little

"What" Sano asked

"You have no idea how long I've waited to tell you how I feel" He said as he brought her closer to himself

"Really" Sango moved up closer to Miroku, bringing her lips only a few inches from his "how long?"

Miroku grinned there lips now only centimeters apart "too long" he said and closed the space between there lips

He leaned forward to claim her lips in a harsh kiss. He swept his tongue over her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to him allowing him to deepen the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck, his were still around her waist and making sure that there was no room between them. Reluctantly, he ended the kiss. She was panting, face flushed and eyes glazed.

"You know we should really get to that assembly" she said after she caught her breath

"Yeah we should" he agreed but instead started kissing her again, which she eagerly complied to

(Normal time)

"After that we made our way over to the couch and-"

"Ok I get the picture" Inuyasha tried getting images out of his head

"Well anyway that's that" Sango said

"Hey I'm happy for you guys" Kagome smiled "and I'm really happy that either of you aren't pissed at me or Inuya...well me"

"Don't worry about it you only told our very deep secrets to the one person that you each promised not to tell" Miroku said with a dangerous tone

Kagome's smile disappeared 'I don't like where this is going' she thought

"Which is why we're going to kill both of you" Sango yelled and started to chase down Kagome. Miroku caught Inuyasha off guard and got him in a headlock

"Come on Sango you really don't want to kill me do you?" Kagome yelled back to her

"Of course I do" she yelled back

As Kagome ran through the kitchen she caught a glimpse of what time it was "Hey Sango we better go to class"

"Screw class"

"But what about that whole attendance thing and staying longer"

"Damn" Sango said and stopped running "Alright lets go"

Kagome leaned against the nearest wall while catching her breath "Be …right …there" she pushed herself of the wall and started following Sango

They were met at the door by Inuyasha and Miroku in a wrestling match "They'll figure out we left sooner or later" Sango said as her and Kagome left the dorm to head for their first classes

"What do you got first?" Kagome asked

"Japanese, you?"

"Same" Kagome stuffed her schedule in her pocket

"Cool let's go"

Kagome and Sango had made it to their first class with about a minute to spare. The classroom was the same as the science room. To the right there were rows of tables and chairs that went up like stairs, to go up or down there were spaces on the two sides and the middle, in the front of the room their was a desk and a blackboard. Kagome and Sango sat next to each other as far back as they could sit.

Sango was in the middle of explaining to Kagome that there was no bell system, since Kagome had stopped paying attention to the assembly about two minutes in

"You see teachers can start class when ever they damn well please as long as it is after a certain time, some teachers are more precise about when to start class then others" Sango finished explaining just as the teacher walked in and shut the door behind him, enabling a student outside from coming into the room. Kagome could see the kid curse a few times before walking away

Sango leaned over towards Kagome "After the teacher shuts the door nobody else can come in and they're just marked as not here"

Kagome was listening to Sango while she watched the teacher who had just come in, move about as he put his brief case on the desk at the front and took out a few papers.

"Alright welcome to class I am Mr. Kazuyuki " He said. He was a normal enough teacher with dark blue dockers, white shirt, and red tie. He had dark brown hair, but it was hard to tell since he had a buzz cut, he also wore glasses that were a little thicker than normal

"This year our main topic will be the hero's journey" as he said this he wrote 'Hero's Journey' on the backboard (alright take a guess as to what story I'm gonna throw in here later on, and by the way this really is one of my topics for the year in school).

For the rest of the forty minutes Mr. Kazuyuki talked about what they will be doing in class and what his expectations are.

(Forty minuets earlier)

Inuyasha had managed to get out of Miroku's headlock long enough to get a quick look at a clock.

"Shit we're gonna be late" Inuyasha said

Miroku stopped what he was doing and looked around "Where'd the girls go?"

"I dunno, let's just go already" Inuyasha walked out the door, followed by Miroku

"So what do you have first?" Miroku asked while looking at his schedule as well

"History"

"Cool same here" Miroku said and shoved his schedule back in his pocket and started walking to there first class

"Hey Miroku is that thing about if don't go to class we're stuck in this damn place longer true?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah" Miroku looked at him questionably "Why do ya ask?"

"Because you and Sango weren't at the assembly today so doesn't that mean that you two will get points?"

Miroku stopped walking and stared at the ground "Shit" but his mood stayed the same "Oh well like it would make any difference to me, I'm in this for a long time" Miroku said with a laugh "Besides it was so worth it"

"Yeah I guess your right" Inuyasha said as thy resumed their normal of walking to class.

They had made it to class with a few minuets to spare and took their seats at the farthest back corner of the room (all the rooms are pretty much the same except science lab rooms and the art rooms)

The teacher walked in right about the same time and put his things on his desk. The teacher was fat and pudgy, he had gray hair on the sides of his head but for the most part he was bald. He wore an old brown tweed suit and looked highly out of order

"Hello class I am Mr. Myoga and I will be your history teacher" He said "We will start the year off by learning about the ancient feudal era and work up to more current events..."

That was all Inuyasha paid attention to before he fell asleep. In fact almost everyone fell asleep and if they didn't then they were daydreaming of a far better place to be.

(Normal Time)

Forty minuets later History was over "Alright class that is all for today, I want you to look through pages 134 to 145 in your books that you just recieved today" Mr. Myoga called out as everyone ran out the door

Inuyasha and Miroku didn't even know he said anything; they were already off to their next period.

As they walked into the art room Miroku was greeted by Sango and Inuyasha was flicked off by Kagome. They all sat down at the same table, that's when Inuyasha realized who he sat next to

"Hi honey I'm so glad we're in the same class together" Kikyou said as she clung to his arm

"Why!" Inuyasha called out to the gods

The teacher came in carrying a huge bag which she set down on her already over cluttered desk, she had shoulder length gray hair and she wore nice dress pants and shirt and a vibrant shawl over her shoulders. She introduced her self as Ms. Suko and gave everyone an in-class assignment and a homework for the week.

The in-class assignment was to draw or paint something out of place, and the homework was to draw a room from a different angle. Everyone had the rest of the period to work on whatever they wanted.

So Inuyasha did the only thing he wanted to do at the time. He ripped Kikyou off his arm and moved to the only other available seat at the table. He wound up sitting between a some guy he didn't know and Kagome

"Well at least my sanity is better off over here" he looked at Kagome "can't say the same about the view"

Kagome glared at him coldly "Do you want your hair to be pink again" she threatened but Inuyasha wasn't paying attention

"Uh..." he had not been paying attension her "yeah whatever" he waved her off as he continued working on his in-class work

Kagome made a note to get him back later. For the rest of the time everything was going good, up till when Inuyasha got up to sharpen his pencil. Kagome quickly saw her chance for revenge and grabbed a bottle of red paint from the shelf behind them. She quickly poured as much as possible all over his seat, she was very thankful that the seats were red to begin with. Seeing that Inuyasha was coming back she tossed the now empty bottle of red paint back onto the shelf and went back to work as if nothing happened.

The first thing Inuyasha felt when he sat down was something cool and wet. He quickly stood up and looked over his shoulder to see that his whole seat, and now his pants were covered in red paint

"What the fuck!!" Inuyasha yelled, this caused everyone to look at him and burst out laughing when they saw red paint all over his ass

"What?" Kagome smiled "I thought red was your favorite color?" Kagome said before she as well burst into laughter

"You!" Inuyasha looked like he was going to kill her (when doesn't he), he grabbed the nearest jar of whatever and poured it all over her

It turned out that he poured black paint all over her. Kagome sat there in shock for a second or two as the semi-thick goo slowly made its way down her face, before she shot out off her seat

"I'm gonna kill you" Her hands started glowing blue before pushed him, she did it with so much force he flew back into another shelf. He got back up and ran at her

"You bitch" but at the last second she dogged and tripped him but as he fell grabbed onto her wrist and brought her down with him. She saw that she was about to fall right on top of him so she put her knee out and kneed him right in the groin when she landed on him.

By now everyone's laughter had become chants as they got out of their seats, and made a circle around the two yelling "Fight, fight, fight"

Kikyou on the other hand kicked Kagome in the side "Get off my man, only I can be on top of him"

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ms. Suko yelled as she made her way back into the room after stepping out to run some errands real quick "What's going on here?" she walked over to see Kagome and Inuyasha on the ground, Kagome hands were still glowing blue and Inuyasha had his hands around her throat

"You two get up and follow me" Ms. Suko said as she made her way back out the door again this time with Inuyasha and Kagome following her "And if anything else happens while I'm gone then the people responsible will be here for another two years" with that she left

Kagome and Inuyasha yelled at each other the whole time on their way to the principle's office. Which was a long way away, they walked past the student dorms and by a large parking garage that was behind dorm building A. As they walked a little further they saw a large building in the distance to the right. They kept walking and were now currently going through a forested area. All they saw when they looked around were trees, the sidewalk they were following was now a dirt path. When they finally came into the clearing Inuyasha and Kagome were both surprised to see a small two-story house.

They walked onto the porch and Ms. Suko rang the doorbell. It wasn't long before Keade opened the door

"Come in" she said

They did as they were told, and they followed her into the living room "Now what seems to be the problem as if I don't already know" she said while looking at Inuyasha's and Kagome's appearance

Ms. Suko told Keade everything that happened from the time that she walked into the room and saw the two fighting to when they got to the front door.

"Thank you Ms. Suko you may return to your classroom" Ms. Suko left in a hurry back to the classroom. Keade turned back to Inuyasha and Kagome "Now I would tell you to sit and tell me the whole story but I think sitting is out of question now so why don't you just tell me what happened from the very beginning"

They both told her what happened, each correcting the other with bits and pieces of information, and once in a while stopping to yell and blame each other, but Keade stopped them and got them to continue their story. When they were done Keade stood there for a moment, thinking about everything they just said. After about a minuet or so, Keade finally spoke up

"Well the way I see it Kagome, you should have controlled your anger instead of doing the first idea of revenge that came up"

"So I should have done the second idea for revenge" Kagome asked

Keade just shook her head " What I'm trying to say is that I believe that this whole thing was started by you"

"Ha told you" Inuyasha laughed

"Don't get to excited Inuyasha, you'll be participating in this punishment as well" Keade said

"What...but I didn't start it you said it yourself"

"Yes be you did do many things to provoke it" Keade then addressed both of them again "Now your punishment will be your choice, you can either receive 65 points each or you can both do some community service for a few weeks"

Inuyasha and Kagome glanced at each other "Community service" they both said

Keade smiled and continued talking as she led them out the door "Come here today after school and I'll give you more information on what you will be doing, now get to class, second period should just be ending so head to your next class" with that she shut the door

Inuyasha and Kagome were left standing on the porch in silence, but that didn't last long "This is all your fault you stupid bitch" Inuyasha yelled as he started walking back down the path

"My fault!?" Kagome also started walking down the path next to him

"Yeah if you didn't over exaggerate so much we wouldn't be in this shit" Inuyasha turned around and started walking backwards so he was facing Kagome

"Well my over exaggerating could have been avoided if you didn't start making fun of me and ignoring me" She said as she pointed at him

"Your such a baby" Inuyasha turned back around and started walking a little faster

"What!?" Kagome noticed that he was walking faster and was getting further ahead "Hey get back here" she began jogging to catch up to him

"Your too slow" he yelled back and began to run lightly

"Oh yeah" Kagome ran a bit faster and was now side by side with him "First one to the dorm wins"

"Your on" And they both began sprinting as fast as they could down the dirt path and through the woods. By the time they had reached the side walk they were neck and neck. Of course they both new that Inuyasha could win easily since he was a half demon but it was the challenge that they cared about.

They had made it to the fountain in the center of the campus and Inuyasha had won by about 30 seconds

Kagome jogged up to the fountain and treid to catch her breath. While Inuyasha did a happy dance around her

"God that was so easy" Inuyasha gloated

"You know you still have red paint on your ass" She was getting quite annoyed by him

Inuyasha stopped his dance "Yeah well you still have black paint in your hair"

"Yeah but I can make it work" She turned to walk back to the dorms while making sure to whip Inuyasha in the face with her hair

Inuyasha stood there dumb struck for moment before following her back their dorm

He quickly ran up to her and they were wwalking side by side "Hey Kagome?"

Kagome was a little surprised by his nuetral tone of voice "Yeah" she said a little hesitently

"HEY THERE KAGOME!"

Hey I am soooooooooooo sorry for not updating in so long (takes cover from objects being hurled at me). I do have an excuse though…um… actually I don't, other than school but that dosen't count. Oh well sorry about long update I'll try not to take so long next time. Oh yeah, check out 'New Kid On the Block' by Bchan69, it's really good

Thanks to all of you who stayed with me


	12. Chapter 10 Garbage day

Alright I know you all waited way too long for an update so im not gonna ramble much. I just wanted to dedicate this chapter to two people, _kikyou's Killer_ and _kyuushi_ (thanx for tha threat)

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 10- Garbage day is a very dangerous day

"HEY THERE KAGOME" Kouga called as he ran up to them from his dorm building

Kagome turned toward Kouga and although she could not see Inuyasha behind her she could hear him growling "settle down jackass" Kagome mumbled under her breath

Inuyasha tried not to beat Kouga senseless as he went straight up to Kagome and gave her a hug, but Kouga backed off a bit when he realized she was covered in paint 'damn him... I was just about to try and actually talk to Kagome' Inuyasha thought

"Hey what happened?" he asked

"An accident in art class, some really stupid moronic jackass tripped and fell while he was caring paint and it landed on me"

"Hey watch it" Inuyasha said

"Hey I never said your name did I?" Kagome laughed

Inuyasha inwardly cursed to himself as he realized his stupidity

Kouga moved from Kagome and walked up to Inuyasha "Hey dog shit apologize to my woman now"

Kagome froze 'wait what did he call me?'

"Keh make me" Inuyasha chuckled at the thought of apologizing

"Oh I'll make-"

"What do you mean 'your woman'" Kagome said a spark of anger started up somewhere inside her

"That's right I decided that your my woman now" Kouga said with a smirk " so don't worry I'll take care of everything, all you have to do stand there and look pretty"

Kagome couldn't take it, she hated the idea of being treated like a possession but she hated having her battles being fought for her by someone else even more "Yeah right I'm nobodies' woman!"

"That's right Kouga" Inuyasha said "we're not even sure that she is a woman"

Kagome gave Inuyasha a glare that was so cold it could've froze hell over and Inuyasha new that if he didn't shut up he would be finding out what an ice-coated hell was like first hand

Kouga forgot about Inuyasha for the moment and turned completely around towards Kagome "What are you saying?"

"Who the hell gives you the right to say whether or not I'm yours!"

"What was with all that flirting and shit" he said, getting pissed

"I thought you were cute, that's it" She said

"What do you mean were?"

"Up until now when I realized that your just another possessive jerk" she turned to walk back to the dorm

Kouga watched her walk away but only until he snapped and made a dash for her, but someone got in his way "Get out of the fucking way!"

"Like hell" Inuyasha said

"Hey she's my woman and I have the right to see her any time I want"

"Hey didn't you just here her jackass, she's not your woman so back off"

"Shut up!" Kouga yelled and through a hard left into Inuyasha's jaw. Inuyasha bent over a bit while holding his jaw. Kouga saw this as his chance to go after Kagome so made an attempt to run past Inuyasha but he soon found his face hitting the cement instead. He whipped his head around to see that Inuyasha had swept his feet out from under him and now he stood over Kouga looking like he was about to go on a rampage at any moment

Kouga tried getting up slowly but Inuyasha quickly stepped on his neck and pushed his face back into the cement

Inuyasha's conscience came back a little and he took his foot off Kouga and turned around "Don't ever go near my Kagome again"

"Heh . . . now look who's possessive" Kouga mumbled from the ground

He kicked Kouga in the side before he started to walk back to his dorm, leaving Kouga on the ground to recover

Inuyasha walked back the room in silence _Shit did I just call her 'my' Kagome... damn it_

Kouga had gotten up and headed for his next class when there was a rustling in the bushes and Miroku popped out "I gotta tell Sango what just happened" Miroku grinned as he hurried off

Inuyasha had been walking back to the dorm with Sango after there last class since they both have the same class. They met up with Kagome and Miroku, who just came out of gym, and now were all walking back to the dorm

Miroku had been wanting to talk to Sango all day about what he heard earlier but he was never in a class alone with her. So he came up with a plan to get her away from the other two without any questioning

Miroku put his plan into action and walked closer to Sango before he put his hand on her waist, she didn't seem to mind much, in fact she leaned a little closer to him. Although his hand did not stop there as it kept getting lower, and lower, and lower...

"You hentai" She yelled and started chasing him off the sidewalk, with a bunch of newly acquired thick school books as a weapon

Miroku had successfully lead Sango away from the others, who thought nothing of it and expected to see Miroku later with a few new bumps and bruises, they were under a big maple tree when he suddenly stopped where he was. This surprised Sango and she couldn't stop fast enough so she ran right into him.

"Shit" Sango said as she fell on top of him. She looked down at Miroku and saw a smile on his face "Don't get any ideas" Sango warned as she slid off so she was sitting next to him

Miroku sat up with the same smile on his face "It's a little too late for that" he leaned over and placed light kiss on her lips before he pulled back

Sango smiled "What happened to you not groping me anymore?"

"You said only not in public"

"This seems like public to me"

"Ah well, I need to tell you something"

"So you grope me to get my attention?" She still had the thick school books in her hand and Miroku noticed this and quickly tried to explain

"No it's about Inuyasha and Kagome" Miroku then went off into telling what he heard earlier on

The newly acquired information only made Sango more curious about what happened to Kagome and Inuyasha. Sango also had another question "Hey Miroku why were you hiding in that bush anyway?"

"Oh that, I completely forgot" Miroku hit his head lightly "When I was going to my next class I remembered that Inuyasha had done some graffiti of something on the side of the main office when we got drunk the first night you guys came, so I decided to go take a look"

"What did you find?" Sango asked

"I don't know if it was the exact thing he was finishing up but I did find something he wrote behind a bush, it said 'sorry Kags', that was when I saw Kagome and Inuyasha and Kouga and got a bit closer to listen to what was up"

"I'm surprised" Sango said

"About the fight?"

"No that you did something right" Sango joked

"That hurts" Miroku said, acting like he was hurt

Sango laughed, knowing he was acting and played along "aww I'm sorry" she leaned toward him and kissed him lightly and sweetly on the lips

She pulled away a little too soon for Miroku's liking "I need more than that to make me feel better"

Sango immediately thought he meant sleeping with her " Miroku you perv-" she was cut off by Miroku kissing her again, this time it was more heated as Miroku ran his tongue across Sango's bottom lip and she opened her mouth up just slightly, letting Miroku slip his tongue in her mouth. This time the kiss lasted quit a bit longer then the last time before Miroku pulled back slowly

"That's all I meant" he said referring to the kiss "Now who's the pervert?" Miroku laughed when Sango blushed slightly

Miroku got up and helped Sango up and together, hand in hand, they made there way back to the dorm

Later that evening Kagome and Inuyasha were walking down a familiar path towards Keade's house

"You know this is all your fault" Inuyasha blurted out

"Yeah right"

"If you didn't take things so literally in the first" Inuyasha started

"If you didn't have such a big mouth" Kagome cut in

The rest of the way towards Keade's house they argued back and forth until they came to her porch and walked up. Inuyasha banged his fist on the door

"Hey old hag open up" He yelled

"Oh yeah that's smart" Kagome commented sarcastically

"How come?"

"You shouldn't call the person who's about to give us our punishment names" she explained

"Whatever"

"Your such an-"

"At it again I see"

Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked toward the door to see Keade standing there.

"You two argue like an old married couple" she joked, but she noticed it caused a slight blush from the two teens but merely chuckled to herself

"What's so funny old hag?" Inuyasha anger went up after being laughed at

Keade just glared at him "Your manners"

She then cleared her voice and started talking again "Now on to your punishments" she kept talking as she made her way off the porch with Inuyasha and Kagome following her "Everyday after school for one week starting today you two shall come to my house and I shall have a different chore for you two to do" she stopped in front of an old shed and pulled out some keys and unlocked the doors. She opened the keys and stepped inside "Today you shall be helping your community" she said as she stepped out and handed them each an orange jumpsuit

"Shit" Kagome mumbled while Inuyasha just opted to hit himself over the head

Next thing they knew they were on the side of the highway picking up trash. Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he hauled his trash bag over to another trash filled site and dug his poker into a plastic bag only to watch as green goop oozed out. Inuyasha grimaced and quickly shoved it into his bag.

"Man this sucks" Kagome complained about twenty feet away she too picked up questionable and repulsive pieces of trash.

Inuyasha just ignored her and glanced over at the security guard who'd driven them there. Inuyasha noticed that the guard hadn't moved much from his position of leaning on against the car in about an hour. Inuyasha confirmed he was most likely asleep, considering his eyes were covered by dark sunglasses. He grumbled to himself about 'lazy ass' guards while he looked around to see how much more trash he had to pick up, when he noticed a big truck tire a little ways off. Deciding to have a little fun, Inuyasha stuck his poker into a WacDonald's bag and flung it towards the tire, only to miss it by a few inches

"Damn", now determined he dug into another piece of garbage and tried again, this time he made it in "Yes" he cheered to himself

He looked at the tire again and saw another piece of trash fly into it. Inuyasha whipped around to see Kagome standing there with a smile on her face

"Amazing how it only took me one try and from all the way back here" she said

Inuyasha just walked up to her until he was a foot away "I bet you can't do that again" He challenged

"I bet you can't make it from back here" she challenged back

"You're on"

"First one to ten shots wins"

And they were off, each trying to get more trash to shoot with

"Got one" Kagome shouted

"Me too"

"2"

"2"

"3"

"3"

"4"

"4, 5"

"Hey that doesn't count" Kagome objected "that decayed looking apple came out of the same bag you threw"

"Yes it does" Inuyasha defended himself "it came out before it was in so it's a separate object"

"Don't be stupid it's one"

"Two"

"One"

"Two"

"One"

"6"

"What?" Kagome was a little confused

"I just got another one in so that's 6 for me and only 4 for you" Inuyasha explained with a grin on his face

"You mean 5"

"Nope 6" Inuyasha turned his back to her to keep playing, but before he knew it something wet hit him and half a sour milkshake was splattered over Inuyasha's head. Thick pink goop slowly traveled down his face. He slowly turned towards Kagome to see her trying her hardest not to laugh. Inuyasha slowly started walking towards Kagome who was only feet away.

"Now Inuyasha" she started, trying to calm him down "It was an accident, I was trying toss it. . . over. . . you. . .," she saw this wasn't working as he kept getting closer "it slipped" she tried but it didn't stop him, and to make it worse he was now smirking as ideas raced through his head

'not good' Kagome thought as she started moving back "don't do anything you're gonna regret" as soon as she said that Inuyasha stopped his advancement, this caught Kagome by surprise and before she could react a Taco Bell bag (don't own it) hit her on her left shoulder near her neck, sending moldy taco bits in her face but mostly down her shirt.

She seemed to be in a moment of shock as the moldy bits slid down her face and shoulder, and into her shirt. Inuyasha began to wonder if she was alright, and was about to say something when she started glaring at him

"You're so dead!" were her final words before she dashed after him

'Yep, she's ok' Inuyasha thought briefly before running away. He kept looking back to see how far she was and because of that he didn't notice he was headed straight for the truck tire that they were chucking garbage into. Inuyasha stopped just in time before crashing into it, but Kagome didn't stop in time before crashing into Inuyasha and causing both of them to fall into the garbage filled tire. Inuyasha fell first and Kagome landed right on top of him. It happened so fast that when they finally realized what happened they first started gagging because of the smell. Then they noticed how they were sitting and how garbage was covering them.

"You know this would probably be better if we weren't covered in garbage" Inuyasha said before he could stop himself

'Shit why the hell did I say that' Inuyasha argued with himself 'now she might think I actually like having her sitting on my lap very close to me'

'Maybe you do like it' another part of his mind said

Before Inuyasha could respond to the little voice inside his head, in a fashion only crazy people could, he saw Kagome smile at him

'It's been way to long since she smiled at me like that' Inuyasha thought, and not with one part of his mind or the other but his whole self. Before he could actually say something he heard someone clear there voice very loudly to get there attention. Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked up to see the guard that drove them there, with his arms crossed looking down at them.

As quickly as possible, but not as graceful, the two blushing teens got up and stood in front of the guard.

"You know I should probably report this" He started "but considering the fact that it was my fault you got out of hand, I'm willing to say his never happened if you two get back to work" he said looking at Inuyasha first, who just nodded and then to Kagome who nodded as well. With that said the guard took his place leaning on the car again.

Kagome and Inuyasha got back to work as well, cleaning up around the tire, every once in a while one looked at the other and smiled to themselves.


	13. Chapter 11

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, about taking so long to update. So yeah, here's the story

Disclaimer: Don't own it

Chapter 11- Bunkmates

Miroku laid out on the couch with Sango wrapped in his arms lying next to him. Both were just watching TV and enjoying each others company as much as they could while Inuyasha and Kagome were serving their punishment with Keade.

"This is nice" Miroku said with a smile and pulled her a bit closer to him

Sango smiled snuggled into the warmth which was her boyfriend "Yeah especially since Kagome and Inuyasha aren't here to try and kill each other every ten seconds"

"mmm" Miroku mumbled as he slowly started placing kisses on her neck. Sango shifted her position so she faced him and Miroku instantly claimed her lips in a deep kiss that would have turned Sango's legs to jello if she was standing. Miroku's hands that lay around her waist started to inch higher and higher up her shirt and to his surprise she didn't stop him. His wandering hands stopped for a moment as they broke for air. But before Miroku could even kiss her again or move his hands any farther up her shirt the door burst open and Kagome came barging through with Inuyasha right behind her sporting a large red handprint on his cheek.

"Pervert!"

"Hey I was only trying to help" Inuyasha tried explaining

"You put your hand down my shirt!"

"Well you wouldn't stop whining about a stupid piece of garbage falling down your shirt"

"I didn't mean for you to reach down my shirt!" Kagome yelled louder

"It was either that or I take off your shirt!" He yelled even louder

"What?" Kagome yelled while blushing madly

"It's not like I would've liked it or anything" Inuyasha tried to explain while also blushing

"Oh thanks!" Kagome said before walking of to the bathroom

"Your welcome!" Inuyasha said, walking right behind her towards the bathroom. As soon as she got inside she slammed the door right in Inuyasha's face which caused him to just grumble and go wait in his room till it was his turn in the shower.

Back over at the couch Miroku and Sango were sitting up and both wide eyed

"Uh Sango I don't know about you but I think I just had an out of body experience"

"Yeah same here" Sango said before slouching back with a look of annoyance "You know we're never gonna have any privacy with those two always yelling and barging in everywhere"

Miroku sighed as well as he pulled Sango towards him so her head rested on his shoulder "Yeah I know" Miroku thought for a moment "What about my room?"

"Inuyasha's in there right now" Sango explained "and even if he wasn't he always hides away in these when Kagome pisses him off"

Miroku thought about this and shrugged it off "Yeah I guess your right" Miroku was about to let it go, when he had an idea "What if you and I share a room?"

Sango paused for a moment to let his idea soak in, before she sat up "What?"

"What if you and I shared a room, that way you and I will be able to be alone and it will stick Inuyasha and Kagome together."

"If we share a room that doesn't automatically mean I'm gonna sleep with you" Sango warned

"Sango I'm hurt" she gave him a glare, he just smiled and cupped her face in his hand "I would never do anything that you don't want to do or aren't comfortable with"

She smiled as she thought a little more about the idea and looked up at him "so how shall we break it to Inuyasha and Kagome?" Miroku just smiled back before leaning in to kiss her.

Later that night, after Inuyasha and Kagome had showered and everything had calmed down. The four teens sat around watching a movie on TV. Miroku and Sango were curled up next to one another on the floor, Kagome sat in a small chair next to the couch, and Inuyasha was lying on the couch.

The movie was alright the action scenes were cool , and every time there was a romantic scene Miroku and Sango would start kissing and Inuyasha would throw a pillow at them and tell 'em to cut it out. After the movie Sango and Miroku quickly got up and made their way back to the guy's room. Neither Inuyasha or Kagome noticed since they were too busy fighting about what video game to play, Inuyasha wanted to play Street Fighter (don't own it) and Kagome wanted to play Tekken 5 (don't own it)

"What's the difference" Inuyasha complained "They're both fighting games, they both have cool moves, and I'm gonna kick your ass in both" he stated confidently

Kagome just glared at him "Because, Street Fighter is cool and all but Jin is in Tekken 5, and he's the coolest player ever and I feel like kicking your ass with him"

Inuyasha just glared back "We're playing Street Fighter"

"I tell you what, if you beat me in one fight in Tekken 5 then we'll play Street Fighter and I'll declare you the gaming lord, ruler, or whatever." She smirked "but if I win then we keep playing Tekken 5 and you have to declare that I'm the best" She offered as she held up the game.

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment trying to see if she had any other motives before taking the game "deal"

One minute into the game and Inuyasha's character Paul Phoenix was KO'd

"Your odds aren't lookin' too good" Kagome grinned

"Shut up there's still another round" Inuyasha yelled back

Another minute later had Inuyasha doing a little victory dance around Kagome "Now who has bad odds" Inuyasha taunted

"Hey Dog-boy, sit your ass down we're still tied ya know" and with that she started the next round without Inuyasha

"Hey" Inuyasha yelled before diving for his controller and start hitting as many buttons as possible.

Kagome was still winning after her little tactic but Inuyasha didn't give up. While still controlling his character the best he could, Inuyasha scooted over closer to Kagome and started elbowing her in the arm trying to distract her. To his surprise, and slight amusement, Kagome growled as she stood on her knees so she was high than his nudging elbow. Both had about half their life left. Inuyasha also stood up on his knees as the game got more intense, he started nudging Kagome again but Kagome nudged his arm away only to have him nudge back. Inuyasha started leaning his weight onto Kagome to try to knock her off balance but she tried her best to hold his weight for a little longer. Each character was low on life no, it was neck and neck, one hit the other hit back

"Ahhhh"

Both Inuyasha and Kagome yelled as they each madly pushed buttons, trying to get the last hit in. The two teens were now leaning towards the TV with Kagome still trying to support Inuyasha's weight, who was grinding his teeth in concentration and anticipation. Then in almost a split second Inuyasha's character Paul Phoenix kicked and Kagome's character Jin punched at the same time sending both characters to the ground and ending the match in a tie. All was silent as Inuyasha and Kagome stared at the screen in disbelief

"The hell" was all Inuyasha got out before Kagome gave under his weight, and both fell to the ground. An before either could move Inuyasha's full weight landed on Kagome

Kagome grimaced as too much of Inuyasha fell on her shoulder "ow ow ow ow ow"

Inuyasha quickly shifted his weight so she could lie flat on her back with him hovering close above her

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked in a worried tone, his golden pools searching over her as if to see something he could fix to make her feel better.

She looked into his eyes to see the worry evident in his gaze "I'm fine" she whispered just low enough for him to still hear her. She smiled as noticed his ears twitching and before she could stop herself she reached up and grabbed onto the little fuzzy appendages on his head. Inuyasha froze while the girl under him kept messaging his ears.

"What do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha asked with a smile

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She said back

He then noticed her eyes and saw the joy and merriment that played in her depths as she continued to rub his ears, oblivious to Inuyasha's stare.

"I'm sorry" Inuyasha ground out very low

Kagome stopped what she was doing and looked at him her eyes were searching his face in confusion as she tried to figure out what he was talking about.

"I'm sorry" He said again "about everything I did"

All of a sudden, like she got hit by a train, the past two years rushed back to her. She now was trying to look at anything but his face. She slid out from under him and sat up. Inuyasha flipped over and sat up as well 'way to kill the mood' he thought to himself "Kagome-" he started but was cut off when she stood up. She was about to walk back to her room but looked back down at him instead. Only for a brief moment, but long enough for him to see the hurt in her eyes, the same look he had seen about two years ago and the same one that made him feel like he was dead and broken inside.

Kagome turned away and walked away "I'm sorry too she whispered so low that it was almost undecipherable, but Inuyasha heard it clearly.

After a moment or two Inuyasha sighed and got up. He turned off the game and TV, and walked back to his room. Inuyasha's mind was in another world as he walked in the room, also being very dark he didn't notice anything different as he made his way over to where his bed should be. Tired, Inuyasha let himself fall forward intending to land on his soft warm bed, but instead he hit the cold hard ground face first. Inuyasha immediately jumped up, now fully awake and alert, looking around he saw that not only has his bed been moved but Miroku's bed and his were both moved together to the middle of the room.

"What the Hell is going on here!" Inuyasha yelled, which woke up the sleeping pair in the now double bed

Miroku sat up and leaned back on his elbows as he blinked a few times to get the sleep out, and his vision clear. The blanket fell from him to reveal his bare chest as he sat there next to a sleeping Sango

"Don't tell me you did what I think you did in my bed" Inuyasha yelled

Miroku just smiled and looked at him through still sleepy eyes "Actually it would have been over only half your bed and half my mine, but-" That's all Inuyasha had to hear as he groaned and stomped out of the room

"You should've told him we didn't do anything" Sango mumbled from under the covers

"He didn't let me finish" Miroku said while slipping back down under the covers and wrapping his arms around Sango's waist before drifting pleasantly back to sleep

Inuyasha grumbled about stupid perverts as he made his way over to the couch, he jumped up a bit to land on the couch laying down, but once again his intensions were let down because as soon as he hit the couch, it finally gave under his weight, and the couch broke in the middle. Sending Inuyasha into extreme back pain, cursing his luck he rolled off the couch and onto the floor. He lay there for awhile before he saw a pair of feet in front of him. He looked up to see Kagome looking down at him "Why are you up?" Inuyasha groaned as he slowly got up, his back still send jolts of pain when he moved

Kagome looked at him strangely as he got up "I heard you yelling, then some loud sound . . . are you okay?" she motioned towards his back

"Yeah the couch and me got in a fight" he gestured towards the couch. Kagome nodded, now knowing where the loud sound had come from

"What was with the yelling, Miroku do something ?"

"Yeah him and Sango decided to make my bed into their own personal love paradise"

Kagome nodded in realization of why Sango wasn't in her bed, still a little confused Kagome just let it go until morning.

"So where are you gonna end up sleeping for the night?" Kagome asked as she started to lightly kick the broken of the couch

"I figured I'd just sleep on the floor" he said while looking at the ground

Kagome turned back to him "You think that's a good idea?"

"Why not?"

"Well your back already hurts enough from the couch and I'm sure sleeping on the floor won't help"

"Then what do you suggest" He said getting a bit cranky now that sleep was starting to weigh down on him

Kagome paused for a minute and looked at the ground "Well Sango isn't sleeping in her bed tonight, so if you want there's an extra bed in my room. . . " Kagome kind of trailed off as she waited for him to respond.

Inuyasha just stood there, trying to think how to respond 'yes, say yes you baka' "Sure whatever, I don't have a choice I guess" he said kind of harshly, he winced a bit when he saw some disappointment in Kagome's face 'Wait disappointment? That means the she really wanted me to stay in her room' his thoughts were interrupted as Kagome told him to follow her.

When he walked in the room her scent hit him like a tidal wave, Sango's scent lingered in there as well but his main focus was on Kagome.

Kagome walked across the room and pointed to the bed across from hers "You can sleep there" She said before falling on her own bed and getting under the covers

Inuyasha walked over to what was Sango's bed and stopped next to it and scrunched up his nose

"What's wrong?" Kagome mumbled from under her covers, as she noticed that he was just standing there

"It smells too much like Sango"

Kagome sat up a bit and gave him a look "Is that a dis on Sango or something?"

Inuyasha looked away from the bed and turned his attention toward Kagome "No it's just that my nose is a lot stronger then yours, and it reminds me of Miroku and Sango doin' shit all over my bed"

Kagome stared at him for a second before groaning and tossing her blanket off "fine sleep in my bed"

Inuyasha had no room for argument as Kagome quickly got up, walked past him, and got into the other bed "Night" she said, her words muffled by the pillow, before rolling over so her back was facing him.

Inuyasha slowly walked over to Kagome's bed and lied down. Kagome's scent surrounded him as he pulled the covers over himself. His head sank into the pillow as he fell into his own little world of just her. A small smile spread across his face as he felt the warm embrace of slumber come over him "Night" he mumbled back as he shifted to get a little more comfortable 'It's almost like she's right here' he thought as sleep finally caught up to him 'almost'

Ok well I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've been trying to write as much as I could, once again . . . sorry.

So yeah I've been busy with cops, cars, and homework, but I'll try and get the next update up as quickly as possible. At least this time it didn't take me a year.

Chow (review)


	14. Authors still alive note

Authors note

(Though I don't consider myself too much of an author since I haven't written a whole lot in a while)

Right . . . so . . . . yeah, ok well I no that I haven't written anything in a long time (gets hit in the face with a brick) yes well I deserve any annoyance that people send me, that is if people didn't give up on me first either thinking I was dead in a ditch somewhere or that I just quit writing. The answer is that I did not quit writing, I may have been in a ditch at some point but it certainly wasn't because I was dead . . . or else I couldn't be writing this . . . . or could I?

ANYWAY! The purpose of this note is to say that I am still alive and writing (if you still cared). I intend to be posting soon actually. There might be some changes to the story though. As I have sat in my room all lost lonely with no friends to hang out with, I thought about the story so far and am not sure whether or not to change it. SO I might be pulling the story for a short time to change a few things around put it back out and then update with the new chapter.

My other option with the story is to start posting it somewhere else.

If you have anything to say regarding me changing a few things in the story so far, let me know. PLEASE!

(Oh yes and my friend has agreed to be my somewhat editor. Now the only horrible grammar you have to read are these god awful authors notes)


	15. Chapter 12

YES I AM BACK . . . WAIT I TAKE THAT BACK. I realize every time I say 'I'm back' I leave and have writers block for a year or so while I vegetate in some random roadside ditch

So instead I will say "HEAR YOU GO" until I update again.

HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO ALL!!!! HO, HO, HO HA, HA, HA (damn government)

Chapter 12

Inuyasha rolled over in bed as his eyes slowly opened. Vision still hazy, he looked around to figure out where he was. Remembering last night, Inuyasha sat up and looked over to the other bed only to see it empty. He yawned and rubbed the rest of sleep from his eyes, when he caught site of the clock on the bedside table next to him.

"Oh shit!" he yelled, jumping out of bed and running for the door, only to collide with a Kagome.

"Ow, what the hell?" she said from the floor

"Do you have any idea what time it is?!" Inuyasha yelled while helping Kagome up. She just gave him a strange look and shook her head "It's 7:25, we have 5 min to get to class and if we're late than we get those stupid point things and we have to stay here longer"

Kagome's eyes seemed to bulge out of her head "Oh shit!" she said while rushing past him and into her room to change. Inuyasha did the same and they came out dressed a moment later. "Damn we only got three minutes, we're never going to make it"

"Miroku and Sango weren't in the room" Inuyasha said but she wasn't listening or at least didn't seem to care at that moment and she started running for the door.

"Wait!" He said from behind her

She turned around while doing a little potty dance "come on let's go"

"Wait I have an idea" Inuyasha said as he opened the window

"That's a first"

Inuyasha just glared at her before looking back out the window "Get on my back" he looked back at her "we're going to jump, it's the fastest way to get outside"

"What? Hell no, I'm not going to-"

"Just trust me we got only about 3 minutes left," he said while climbing onto the very small ledge outside of their window.

Kagome just sighed and went over to him "If I die I'll haunt you" she said climbing up behind Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs still in the room and only her upper torso outside the window hanging onto Inuyasha. She suddenly remembered being in this same position but on the back of Inuyasha's motorcycle. As quickly as this came to her though she shook off.

Without any warning Inuyasha jumped off the ledge. Kagome closed her eyes as she tightened her hold around his neck and brought her legs up. He wrapped his arms around her knees for a better hold right before they hit the ground. They landed about 3 feet away from a teacher and before Kagome had time to react that they were on the ground they were off again. Inuyasha ran as fast as could towards the campus area.

Meanwhile the surprised teacher still stood there, suit and papers astray, in some sort of shock "Dear lord, its raining hanyou's" he remarked

Back with Inuyasha and Kagome, Inuyasha turned a bit and headed for the Language building "You have Japanese first period right?" he asked

She nodded her head but then realized he couldn't see her "yeah" she said instead

Inuyasha stopped immediately right in front of the main doors. The second that Kagome hopped down Inuyasha ran off again on his way to his history class. Kagome didn't think much of it, as she sprinted as fast as she could to her class. The bell hadn't rung yet and the door to her class was still open. She hooked her turn and took a dive through the doorway. The bell rang as soon as her feet got through, she landed face first on the ground, and skidded a little ways in.

"Morning Hirigashi" the teacher said "Thank you for joining us this morning, do you mind taking a seat"

Kagome moaned from where she lay, but got up and took a seat next to Sango

"Nice dive" Sango said with a grin on her face.

Kagome just gave her a look that said, "Shut up or I'll kill you"

"So did Inuyasha make it?" she asked, amusement still evident on her features

Kagome just shrugged "I don't know, he just dropped me off and ran"

Meanwhile in history class Inuyasha sat in his chair pinching his nose closed with a tissue and looking up at the ceiling. In all actuality he had been late to class but the teacher had thought it was so amusing when Inuyasha ran straight into the door seconds after it was shut, that he let him in anyway, without any points.

So now Inuyasha sat next to Miroku, trying to stop his nose from bleeding. Miroku glanced over at him, with tears in his eyes he looked like he was about to burst from laughter

"You say anything and you'll never live to have children" Inuyasha threatened in a nasally voice which only made Miroku put his head down to try and stop his laughter further.

Inuyasha just mumbled something incoherent while sinking into his chair

When Kagome and Sango walked into art next period, they saw the image of Inuyasha strangling Miroku yelling, "What do you mean 'for our best interest'"

Kagome and Sango sighed and went to go help the pervert before his head popped off.

When everything settled down the teacher walked in and glared at them all, she especially gave a look towards Inuyasha and Kagome. They all just laughed nervously before taking their seats.

After the teacher reminded the class about their assignments Kagome and Sango looked over at Inuyasha and Miroku across the table

"So what the hell was that all about?" Sango asked

"Oh nothing my dear Sango" Miroku said quickly "Me and Inuyasha were just having a nice friendly cha-"

"Why the hell didn't you and your lecher here wake us up this morning" Inuyasha pointed a finger towards Sango

"Yeah how come you left us?" Kagome's gaze shifting from Inuyasha to Sango and Miroku

Sango, looking very nervous all of a sudden, sweat dropped "Well, you know, well . . . I uh . . .It slipped my mind?" she said trying to find a good enough excuse so she wouldn't have to tell them that it was on purpose

"What do you mean you forgot, I'm your friend and up until yesterday we've been sharing the same ro-" Kagome stopped when she remembered why Inuyasha was in her room last night "By the way Sango why didn't you sleep in your bed last night?" Kagome questioned

Miroku smiled and Sango immediately blushed a full rose red and looked in all directions "Well I . . . uh . . . that is me and Mi- Miroku . . . were in a . . . uh . . . long conversation"

"Conversation my ass" Inuyasha butted in "You two were fucking on my bed last night!" Inuyasha yelled which caught the attention of everyone in the class, including the teacher, causing Sango to go even redder. Seeing as everyone was staring at him Inuyasha tried to recover "Which is that new kick ass song that just came out!" he said just as loud, everybody then shrugged and continued on with their business including the teacher

"Now if you remember what I said last night, it would have only been half your bed" Miroku said calmly, reverting back to the conversation

Sango immediately eyed Miroku, still blushing though "Wait I thought I told you to tell them the truth"

"Is it my fault he refuses to listen"?

Sango just sighed and looked over at Inuyasha who seemed with out a doubt lost "Listen" she said slowly "We did not have sex, fuck, or whatever you want to call it last night" she looked over at Miroku "right?" he just nodded his head

After she said that all the tension that was teeming within the group left, although Kagome had a few more questions

"So now what? I mean was this just a one night thing or is Inuyasha making himself a permanent resident in my room?"

They all thought about it for a moment

"You know it was easier last year when it was just us two my dear" Miroku said with his lecherous grin

"That's because you ran the other two out" Sango said, pulling her hand away as he reached for it

"Then why didn't you go as well" the smile still playing on his lips

"There was no where else to go" she said with a sigh "besides what do you mean better last year, nothing happened" suddenly eyeing him again

"Well nothing physical but in my head-"

"That's all I want to hear" Sango cut him off as she closed her eyes and messaged her temples

"I hope you're all working on your projects that are due next week" Ms. Suko addressing the students but looking straight at their group, who all of a sudden looked very innocent and got busy working and talking about something else.

At lunch they all met up on the way to the cafeteria for their hour lunch break. They walked in comfortable silence until a loud gurgling sound erupted, "Gees was that your stomach Inuyasha?" Miroku asked with a playful grin although Inuyasha had a look of innocence (or as innocent as Inuyasha can look)

"Wasn't me"

"Um actually it was me," Kagome said in a sort of embarrassed way. Everyone stared at her in surprise "What? Gimme a break I missed breakfast in a rush to get to class, it wasn't my fault" giving Sango and Miroku a glare

"Alright enough with the glares we won't meddle anymore" Sango finally snapped

"Good now we can worry about lunch" Kagome said in her normal happier voice

Again there was an even louder gurgling sound. Miroku laughed, "Let's eat before you starve Kagome"

"That wasn't me," she said

"Actually it was me," Inuyasha said, this time they all stared at him "What like Kagome said we skipped breakfast"

This time Sango laughed, "Let's eat before either one of you pass out and we have to drag your bodies"

Kagome and Inuyasha had never really been to the cafeteria since they spent yesterday's lunch at their dorm trying to remove paint from themselves.

Sango and Miroku showed them how to get there, on the way Sango had remembered that they were almost out of food at their dorm.

"Hey Miroku do you remember which days the buses leave to go shopping?" Sango asked

"Don't know, I never really went shopping"

Everyone kind of gave him a funny look "You've been here longer than any of us" Kagome voiced everyone's thoughts "How could you have never gone shopping or for that matter even know how the system works?"

Miroku thought about it for a moment "Well before I met Sango I roomed with this one kid who did all the shopping. Then Sango came with some other people and they did all the shopping until the left and then Sango did it all. Then for as year while Sango was gone I got one of the neighbors to get me some stuff when they went out. Then Sango came back with you guys and here we are"

Everyone just watched him as he explained his story "Are you lazy" Sango asked "Or just don't like shopping"?

"Haven't figured it out yet," he answered

They made their way to the cafeteria which was made of the same white brick as the other buildings but not as big as the campus buildings or dorm buildings. There were benches and picnic tables scattered around its premises, allowing students to sit and eat outside if they wished.

Inuyasha and Kagome recognized the building since they pass it when they go back and forth between their dorm and classes. They all walked in to see the scene of, except for a few guards here and there, a typical lunchroom consisting of a counter, trays, old lunch ladies, as many tables and chairs as they could cram inside, and a long line to wait in before you can get your food.

Inuyasha groaned as they got in line. They finally got to the front, after seeming like their stomachs were animals sent to destroy them from the inside.

Kagome was first, she ordered a chicken sandwich and bottled water, paid, and grabbed a tray.

Inuyasha was next up; he ordered a pizza and large coke. He went to get his money out to pay but suddenly got a sinking feeling. He shuffled around in his pockets, the fruits f his labor were a nickel, a gum wrapper, and some red pocket lint, which confused him for a bit since his jeans were blue. He sighed in defeat knowing he wasn't going to get lunch today.

"Here" Someone had put some money in the hand of the lunch lady who was behind the counter. He looked over to see Kagome putting the rest of her money away. "You know what made that more pathetic" she said "is that you're rich" and with that she continued down the counter with her tray.

Inuyasha wasn't sure whether to be thankful or pissed; he didn't have much time to think about it though since a really annoying person behind him wouldn't stop prodding him

"Cut it out Miroku" Inuyasha turned around

Miroku stopped his prodding "Well hurry up your holding up the line" Miroku said motioning to the line behind him. Inuyasha quickly grabbed a tray and moved down the counter.

Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome, who had found an empty table to sit at. He mumbled a quick thanks before Sango and Miroku joined them.

The rest of their lunch they spent discussing who would go shopping and what they should buy. The 'who should go shopping' part was quickly decided as Inuyasha and Kagome remembered that they had to go see Keade after school. After lunch they all made their way back to class

Kagome and Inuyasha were now about ten yards away from Keade's place. The whole walk there was pretty much silent. Neither of them abusing the other like they usually do. Kagome kept thinking about what happened, ever since the party (a while ago), and if their solution to the problem was the right one or the easy one.

"Hey you know" Kagome trying to word it right "we really should sit down sometime and talk things over"

"About what?" Inuyasha asked, trying to be oblivious. Kagome just gave him a 'you-know-what-I-mean-look' (In which he couldn't help) "I don't know" he sighed, "what if things get worse"

"And they haven't already?"

"Things could be a lot worse"

Kagome just scoffed

"Trust Me," he added, "I'll let you know when we've hit rock bottom"

"Why hello there children, I have good news for you" Keade said as she came around the house to meet them

"Wow, rock bottom sure came fast" Inuyasha mumbled loud enough for Kagome to hear him and smile.

"The good news is-"

"We can leave right now and forget about this whole thing" Inuyasha finished

"Not in the least" She quickly responded as if she already knew what he was going to say. "The good news is that you won't have to pick up trash anymore"

Both juveniles felt kind of relieved after remembering yesterday and all the disgusting things they picked up on the side of the highway.

"So if you would put these on and follow me I'll show you what you'll be doing" she handed them the same orange jump suits they wore before and started walking towards the shed

"Wait why do we have to wear these stupid things if we don't have to do anymore 'community' work" he did the quotation hand gesture as they followed her to the shed.

Keade simply ignored him while she opened the shed revealing many cans of paint "I figured since you two liked painting so much then why not do something that will benefit all of us" she said with a smile "While you two are having fun painting, my house will get the touch up that it's been needing for quite some time"

Inuyasha growled in agitation "What the hell old lady, this is bullshit, paint your own damn house"

"Ah Inuyasha so I see that you would opt for getting points instead?"

He just grumbled a bit, then mumbled out a 'whatever' before going silent

"And how do you feel about this?" she asked Kagome who looked as equally agitated by their new job. Kagome just rolled her eyes, looked off to the side and crossed her arms

"I can see you're both brimming with excitement so let's get you started.

Sango and Miroku had walked down to the main office building and talked to the same man who Sango and Kagome had confronted earlier about the bus schedules for shopping. They now stood just outside the doors after being told that they have to sign up in advance and then be notified when they could go.

"The fact that we're starving really isn't helping things," Sango said

Miroku just kind of looked at her "Well?" Sango gave him a strange look "Do you have a plan?"

Sango thought for a moment, she popped her head around and saw the man typing away through the glass doors "You wouldn't by any chance have a pair of crutches would you?" Miroku quirked his eyebrow a bit "Never mind"

As Sango continued to think of a loophole of some kind, Miroku was picking up bizarre things off the ground "What the hell are you doing?" when she finally noticed him

"Well out of these simple objects" he motioned toward a pencil, empty pop bottle, large rock, and stick he had found around where they were standing, along with his own shoe "I'm going to build a contraption that will get us in there and onto today's list" and with that he began trying to fit things together randomly

"Well I hope you can hurry up MacGyver, the buses leave in about two hours and from what I remember they take an hour to check everyone before going"

Inuyasha and Kagome were high up on scaffolding putting beige paint onto Keade's house. They had minimal space to share and so far they had spent their time in awkward silence.

Kagome had had enough silence and abruptly stopped painting "Damn it, say something!"

Inuyasha just continued painting "Like what?"

Kagome groaned, "I don't know anything, I mean god the silence was killing me" as she resumed painting

After another minute or so of silence Inuyasha spoke up "So" he hesitated "you got a boyfriend?"

This seemed to trip Kagome up a bit, quite noticeably in fact since she dropped her brush "Um well" she looked everywhere else except at Inuyasha, where as he was looking directly at her. Her eyes then met his "Yeah I do" she said quickly as she picked up the brush and went back to painting.

Inuyasha looked slightly stunned "Oh" he said quietly, mostly to himself, and went back to painting. After a moment he cleared his throat "So what's his name?" he seemed to push out instead of ask 'try to be nice, try to be nice' he kept saying to himself

Caught off guard Kagome spat out "What's it to you?" she instantly cursed to herself thinking 'shit that came out kinda mean'

That's exactly how Inuyasha took it too "What the hell you said you wanted to talk about something" he started to raise his voice

"Yeah well maybe that was a bad idea" she was still a bit reserved

"What are you ashamed of him or somethin'?" he stopped to think "and what the hell was that all about with that asshole Kouga?"

"Listen I-"

But he didn't give her a chance "Do you just go after any guy that's available like some cheating slut?" he couldn't stop himself

Kagome clenched her teeth and looked like she was going to kill him "Shut the fuck up you have no idea-"

"Oh don't I, your doing the same thing you did to me, at least I know now that it wasn't a fluke, you just like whoring around don't you?!"

That was all Kagome could take her hands instantly shone blue and she punched him in the face. Inuyasha, who was caught off guard, stumbled back and almost toppled over the edge if he didn't catch himself

At that moment Keade came from around the house "what was all that yelling?" she asked and looked at them each, who said nothing, just staring daggers at each other. Keade shook her head seeing that asking was futile "Anyway I came to tell you that you both are finished for the day I forgot that I'm having a few teachers over for a meeting"

The two teens just stayed where they were for a moment longer before Inuyasha scoffed, "Whatever" he mumbled and jumped over the edge, landed on his feet, and then walked off. Kagome seemed to be in deep thought as she slid down the ladder and walked off a few yards behind Inuyasha

(Half hour earlier)

Miroku and Sango had switched their names into the list of students that were going shopping and now it was an hour before leaving and everyone at the buses was being counted up, searched, put into orange jumpsuits that said 'Shikon Juvenile Correctional Facility', and checked off the list.

While standing in line Sango was going over in her head the plan they had used. She was actually kind of amazed by the success of her simple plan, which was (after she got fed up with Miroku trying to do something with those useless objects) to have Miroku run in screaming about killer bees and being allergic. In which he did. The guy at the desk ran to his aid while Sango snuck behind the desk, looked through the computer files, found the list, took two names off, put their two names on and printed out a new hard copy to leave on the desk. She quickly snuck out the door and then barged back in again as if she had not just been there

"There you are" she ran and grabbed Miroku who was now on the floor swatting invisible bees "I have your epi-pen at the dorm" she started to drag him out

"Do want me to call for help?" the man asked

"Nope he'll be fine" as she continued to drag him out the door

Sango was brought back to reality from her trip down memory lane by Miroku nudging her and telling her to "look over there"

He was pointing to a girl with straight black hair who had a resemblance to Kagome except that this girl had on way to much makeup and way too little clothes (so basically sluttier).

The girl was jumping up and down screaming at one of the guards "What the hell do you mean I'm not on the list check it again you dumb ass K-I-K-Y-O, Kikyo!"

"Listen I'm sorry your not on the list maybe your on the next trip"

"No they told me it was today" her voice was annoying the hell out of Sango and Miroku

"If you have a problem take it up with the main office not me" he was getting annoyed as well with her

"And what the hell are we supposed to do about food huh?" she crossed her arms

The guard clenched his teeth "I don't care not my problem" he turned and walked off

Kikyo's jaw dropped and she quickly spun on her heel so she was facing her roommate who was standing behind her the whole time "Come on let's go" and walked off, roommate in tow

"Glad it was some bitch I kicked off the list, I was starting to feel a little guilty" Sango said as the line moved forward

"Really, you were starting to feel guilty?" Miroku asked from behind her

"Key word was 'little,'" she corrected

Miroku smiled and wrapped his arms around her "hard ass" he mumbled

"Lecher" she mumbled back

The rest of the bus check went fine Miroku and Sango got in their jumpsuits and on the bus without any trouble. It took only a half hour for them to get to a small store in an isolated town where they would be shopping. As they got off the bus the guards (there was a total of 5 of them) put tracking bracelets on everyone telling them that is they try to run then they will be quickly caught and severely punished.

When they walked in they saw that the place was completely deserted, except for the cashiers.

"Gees, those cashiers look scared as shit" Miroku noticed

"Well we come here a lot, but still I guess it does make one worry when a bunch of juveniles from a correctional facility come in wearing orange jumpsuits like prisoners" Sango thought out loud

Miroku thought about it for a moment before agreeing and following Sango around as she went around looking for everything on the list they had made during lunch

Inuyasha and Kagome were now walking back down the dirt path. Both silent as Inuyasha was a good 15 yards ahead of her. He had just made it to the center of campus, thinking how things could be worse, when he heard a voice that made him cringe

"Inu-honey" came Kikyo's voice not too far off

"Shit, shit, shit" Inuyasha mumbled as he turned around to look, going against his instincts to run. Upon turning he saw Kikyo now jogging toward him, he also noticed someone following behind her

"I missed you so much why didn't you come see me?" she tried to hug him but he avoided her grasp

"Maybe because I don't like you" as he crossed his arms

She didn't seem to hear him as she went on talking to the girl behind her "This is my boyfriend I told you about Ayame"

"Kikyo what do you want?" Out of his inability to take stupidity any longer

"Well that's a silly question," she said as she slid closer to him and put her arms around his waist "What you gave me two years ago"

About to shove her away again, Inuyasha noticed something out of his peripheral vision. He turned his head to see Kagome standing there; she had an almost bored expression on her face

"What do you want?" Kikyo asked

Kagome just said "whatever" turned around and headed toward the dorm

"Wh-" he tried to move toward her but he was stopped by an annoying carcass attached to his waist. His anger was back again "Damn it Kikyo stay away from me!" he pushed her off him "like I said before it was a mistake" and he ran after Kagome, leaving Kikyo behind as she threatened Ayame not to tell anyone anything

It didn't take long for Inuyasha to catch up to Kagome. When he did they were at the doors to their dorm building "Listen Kagome it-"

"If I'm a whore like last time then I guess you're a cheating asshole like last time too" she shot at him

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but nothing seemed to come out, or he at least didn't know what to say. Not being able to stand there any longer Kagome sighed and walked on and up the stairs. Aggravated that he was so inarticulate he clenched his teeth together and hit the closest thing around, which was the wall. Leaving behind a hole in the drywall he made his way up the stairs.

Inuyasha walked into the dorm to find nobody in the living room but he heard music coming from Kagome and (technically still) Sango's room. Inuyasha just glared at the door (as if it would help) before plopping down on the couch, which was still broken, and turning on the TV.

Still pissed off, he turned up the volume and drowned out the music from the bedroom. It wasn't long though before the music came back even louder. Inuyasha countered this by turning the TV up higher. This went back and forth till the movie 'Underworld' (don't own it) and the song 'Boiling Point' from Dir en Grey (don't own it) were on full blast. It didn't take long, mostly after enough complaints were phoned in, for campus security to come in and try to forcibly turn everything off. Inuyasha put up a fight by holding the remote and not letting them get near the TV. Kagome refused to unlock the door so that they had to take out a master key and open it only to have her throw stuff at them and fight them off, mostly using one of her crutches that was lying around.

After all the havoc was finished the dorm was now missing a TV and stereo system, and was even messier (if possible) than before, with the couch ending up being more broken (if possible) and a bunch of Kagome's things lying all over the hallway. They were both now lying on the ground in silence each with 5 points added to their record. Inuyasha was lying where the TV used to be, just staring up at the ceiling. Kagome was doing the same except she was lying in the hallway after they held her down and took away her 'weapon' until they could take the stereo and leave

Sitting there in silence Kagome sighed "Is this how it's gonna be whenever we get too pissed at each other, the need for lawful brutality to break it up?"

Inuyasha thought for a second then smiled "Would you have it any other way?" trying to make her smile and play it off as a joke

She did but it quickly went away as she said while getting up "Yeah I wouldn't like to fight at all" she stood all the way up, walked back into her room and shut the door leaving Inuyasha behind to sit in silence

About an hour later Sango and Miroku were walking down their hallway towards the dorm, each with a bag of groceries, and talking about random things

"I'm telling you Sango, in a fight between a monkey and a robot the monkey would totally win, they throw that feces crap that would jam up the robot's systems"

They got to their dorm, opened it and walking in. They instantly noticed the dismay of the place "What the hell?" Miroku looked around as well as Sango when she noticed Inuyasha lying (hasn't moved for an hour) where the TV used to be

"Please tell me we got robbed because if this happened because of your stupidity then-"

Miroku shook his head and took Sango's bag out of her hands to put in the kitchen

Still pissed she walked closer to Inuyasha "Where's-"

"Bedroom" he answered in the same tone

She went off towards the bedroom the same time Miroku came out of the kitchen

"You know I think we need to talk," he said while going and sitting on the floor next to Inuyasha with his back leaning against the wall.

After walking around all the stuff on the ground, Sango got to the door and knocked. She waited for an answer but she saw she wasn't going to get one and went in anyway.

She immediately noticed the missing stereo and let out an exasperated sigh "Damn it Kagome" she said while shutting the door behind her and going to sit on her bed facing Kagome who was lying on her own bed just looking at the ceiling "So are you going to tell me what the problem is between you and Inuyasha or are we going to have to lose more shit?" Sango said trying to make light of the situation

Kagome brought her hands to her face, kept them there for a second before taking them away again "It was too long ago nothing can fix it, besides you wouldn't understand"

Sango moved from her bed to the edge of Kagome's "try me" she said

Kagome sat up and turned so that her feet were off the edge of the bed like Sango. Then with a sigh she began to tell her story "About two years ago Inuyasha and I . . ."

Yeah so I am really tired right now. I wrote this while my brother is having a party. All I have been hearing all night is loud yelling and music (there is only a wall between me and the garage where the party is being held). There is also the constant string of drunken people going past me on their way to the bathroom every few minutes. So yeah, once again I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I am also sorry if my editing job is bad, I tried my best. My friend said that she would look over it for me but I didn't want to bug her over Thanksgiving and I wanted to get this out as soon as possible.

So yeah . . . okay

Review (PLEASE)


End file.
